Esperanzas Paralelas
by Polatrixu
Summary: Jane Shepard habia terminado su viaje, activando el arma que acabaría con los reapers. Pensó que por fin descansaría. Nunca estuvo más equivocada.
1. Chapter 1

Y aqui regresa Pola con una nueva historia que me estaba comiendo las entrañas. No tengo mucho que decir mas que: Lean y si les gusto comenten y platiquenlo con sus amigos y si no... ¡Pues no hagan nada!

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Se encontraba de pie. Había tomado una decisión. Los reapers debían ser destruidos.

Caminó lentamente hacia la plataforma mientras escuchaba los disparos y las explosiones causadas por la masacre que sucedía fuera de las placas metálicas pertenecientes al crucible; el arma definitiva, la salvación y esperanza de todas las razas de la galaxia.

El dolor en su cuerpo era casi insoportable, la armadura que llevaba, la cual por alguna intervención divina no fue hecha pedazos cuando Harbinger atacó, parecía ser lo único que mantenía su maltrecho ser unido.

Con mucho pesar, levantó su brazo y apuntando su arma a la construcción intrincada de metal y polímero, disparó; una y otra vez provocando que una energía roja empezara a manifestarse.

Estaba hecho. El crucible había sido activado y Jane Shepard se dejó caer de espaldas en busca del descanso que su cuerpo anhelaba mientras recordaba todos los momentos que marcaron el espíritu de guerrera que poseía, a todas las personas que, para bien o para mal, influenciaron en su vida. Amigos y enemigos por igual. Porque hasta los reapers le habían enseñado algo con su misión destructiva: Al final todos, sin importar raza o género, eran iguales a los ojos de la muerte.

"Garrus… Espero no tener que esperar mucho en el bar..." murmuró para sí misma, recordando la promesa que le había hecho a su pareja, verse en el mejor bar del mundo de los muertos.

Abrió los ojos para ser recibida por un cielo nocturno, lleno de estrellas brillantes acompañadas de una media luna que se escondía detrás de unas cuantas nubes pasajeras.

¿Estaba viva o muerta? La risa que la pregunta que se hizo le provocó quedó sofocada por el yelmo de su armadura plateada; ya había muerto una vez y esto no era nada parecido a lo que experimentó en aquella ocasión.

Pero entonces... ¿En dónde se encontraba? ¿En qué planeta había caído? Y lo principal ¿Por qué seguía viva? Era imposible sobrevivir una caída libre desde el espacio exterior hasta la corteza superior de un planeta. Hasta donde llegaba su experiencia, debería estar hecha una pila de huesos y cenizas.

Siguió haciéndose preguntas internas mientras continuaba viendo de espaldas, la noche que le acompañaba. Por primera vez en meses estaba acostada dando rienda suelta a su mente, descansando sin preocupaciones. No le interesaba donde se encontraba en esos momentos. Había activado el crucible y destruido a los reapers. Eso era lo que le importaba.

* * *

Escuchó pasos apresurados acompañados de gruñidos y aullidos. Abrió de nuevo los ojos que no recordaba haber cerrado e intentó ponerse de pie con mucho esfuerzo.

"¡Ow! Definitivamente no estoy muerta y esto no es el otro mundo." Dijo girando con dolor a donde se escuchaban los sonidos que le despertaron, los cuales eran cada vez más fuertes y claros.

Un grupo de por lo menos diez personas aparecieron frente a ella, tres de ellos montados en lo que parecían ser lobos gigantes con grandes y filosos colmillos. Todos contaban con armas blancas de medio alcance y vestían de armaduras que sólo cubrían parte del pecho, brazos y piernas. Algunos portaban un yelmo maltrecho de metal que dejaba el rostro al descubierto, muy al contrario al perteneciente a ella; el cual protegía su cabeza por completo.

La miraron y ella a ellos por unos instantes. El que parecía entonces el líder, dio un grito de guerra mientras levantaba su arma.

Jane Shepard no necesitaba ser un genio para deducir que querían matarla y que muy probablemente lo lograrían ya que no se encontraba en la mejor de las condiciones en esos momentos.

Javik la iba a ahorcar cuando se lo encontrara en el mundo de los muertos. Ya se lo imaginaba gritando algo como 'La raza más avanzada y asesina en existencia no pudo matarte ¡Y unos primitivos salvajes acaban contigo!'

Se había resignado. Dejó que esas personas se acercaran a ella y uno de los jinetes la tiró al suelo de una patada riéndose cruelmente.

"¿De que sirve tanta armadura, si ni siquiera puedes moverte en ella, viajero?" Siguió riendo y comandó al lobo gigantesco para que presionara su pecho con una de sus enormes patas arrancándole un grito por la poca presión que su armadura dejaba pasar a sus muy probablemente rotas costillas.

La comandante se dio cuenta que su traductor funcionaba con el idioma de esas personas ya que les entendía, pero estaba completamente segura de que ellos a ella no y gimió en agonía cuando el lobo enorme presionó aún más. Su armadura era sólida, pero flexible para facilitar el movimiento tanto hacia afuera como hacia adentro.

"Patético, creí que serías un reto por tu extraña armadura." Resopló la persona sobre el lobo que la tenía contra el suelo y los demás rieron sonoramente.

Su vista se nublaba y según ella empezó a alucinar. Escuchó las voces de sus dos mejores amigos aquellos que siempre estuvieron a su lado en las buenas como en las malas. Supo que había perdido la razón por completo cuando sintió sus presencias. Una a cada lado de ella.

Urdnot Wrex le decía que rendirse no era de krogan, que ella era una en espíritu y que debía demostrar la razón por la cual la palabra "Shepard" significaba "héroe" para todos los krogan, pero que sobretodo ninguna hermana suya debía dejarse vencer sin dar pelea con todo lo que tenía.

Garrus Vakarian, más que un amigo, era el amor de su vida. Le rogaba que no se diera por vencida; que el bar podía esperar y que era mejor que nunca lo llegara a pisar. Que luchara por vivir y ser feliz. Que siempre estaría con ella en sus recuerdos.

Jane se despabiló. Y con energías restauradas por alguna gracia divina, sujetó la peluda pata de la bestia que la mantenía presa con su mano izquierda, por encima de la articulación de la rodilla mientras que con la derecha golpeó la rodilla del lobo con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir, causando una fractura expuesta.

La persona sobre el lobo herido abrió los ojos en grande al escuchar el alarido de dolor perteneciente al canino. Cayó al suelo junto a la enorme bestia, perdiendo su arma en el proceso.

La comandante, al verse libre, rápidamente giró a su derecha para evitar que su atacante y su montura colisionaran con ella; vio la espada curva justo a su izquierda y la tomó con ambas manos para luego ponerse de pie.

"¡Yo soy la comandante Shepard!" Gritó abalanzándose contra su ahora enemigo y hundiendo la afilada hoja en su costado. "¡Y no llegué tan lejos para que unos primitivos me maten como si fuera un animal de matadero!" Concluyó jalando la espada que se sentía extraña en sus manos haciendo que el objeto afilado salpicara sangre de tonalidad oscura sobre su armadura plateada.

El resto de las personas arremetieron contra ella al ver a su compañero caer. Jane corrió hacia a ellos de la manera en que Wrex siempre se lanzaba a sus oponentes: embistiendo y golpeando todo a su paso. El estilo krogan en su máximo esplendor.

Y así lo hizo; al menos en un principio ya que se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de como usar una espada y más que cortar a sus oponentes, los golpeaba con el lado plano de la hoja, sacándoles gruñidos de molestia.

Por suerte, no sólo contaba con el estilo de ataque rudo de un krogan. También contaba con la elegancia evasiva de un turian: alcance y flexibilidad para el encuentro, casi una danza. Sus oponentes batallaban para asestar un golpe, y cuando lo daban, éste muy apenas le hacía daño gracias a la armadura que llevaba puesta.

* * *

Ojos grises miraban con interés el encuentro desde la seguridad de uno de los árboles del bosque. Creyó que el viajero de la armadura de plata moriría en cuanto aparecieron los orcos; de hecho pensó que estaba muerto desde un principio. Había pasado horas tirado en el suelo sin moverse. Él y su escuadrón estaban por retirarse, pero se detuvieron cuando escucharon un grupo de orcos acercarse al lugar; teniendo que quedarse por si las bestias decidían adentrarse en el bosque.

Vio con curiosidad como la persona en la armadura de plata se levantaba del suelo con mucho trabajo para enfrentar a los orcos que acababan de llegar. Supo que le iban a matar cuando el huargo le empezó a presionar el pecho después de que su jinete le había derribado.

Sin embargo, se cruzó de brazos y sonrió ligeramente cuando la figura cubierta en la armadura plateada había logrado herir al huargo que la asfixiaba y mató a su jinete.

"_Esto va a ser interesante chicos, ya mató uno. Le faltan nueve y dos huargos_" Comentó en su idioma a los miembros del escuadrón que lo acompañaban. "_No bajen la guardia, si tan solo uno de ellos pone un pie en nuestro bosque, actuaremos._"

Aparentemente el forastero de plata, como así había decidido llamar a la persona que se enfrentaba a nueve orcos y dos huargos, no tenía idea de como usar una espada; agitaba de un lado a otro sin dirección ni objetivo claro, la que había reclamado del orco muerto y no lograba asestar un golpe efectivo con ella; sin embargo usaba su cuerpo cubierto de armadura como un arma, embistiendo, golpeando y pateando. Uno de los orcos había quedado inconsciente después de un buen puñetazo a la cara.

Aun así, como era de esperarse, al estar superado en números, el forastero comenzó a perder terreno y energías, acercándose cada vez más al bosque en su retroceso involuntario.

Apretó sus armas con decisión. Al parecer iban a tener que luchar con los orcos. El forastero había matado a uno, dejado inconsciente a otro y herido a un huargo: eso dejaba ocho orcos y dos huargos. Dos para cada uno de ellos y en el peor de los casos tres para él, dependiendo del comportamiento perteneciente al forastero de la armadura plateada.

* * *

La comandante sentía como se le iban las energías a cada momento que pasaba. Sabía que su única esperanza de sobrevivir la pelea era el bosque que estaba a su espalda en donde tendría suficiente cubierta para protegerse y para atacar por sorpresa a sus oponentes. Por lo que a manera de distracción arrojó la espada que poco o nada le había servido hasta el momento, hacia sus enemigos quienes, al ver la afilada y peligrosa hoja dirigirse a ellos, la esquivaron haciéndose a un lado confundidos y tropezando unos con otros en el proceso.

Jane Shepard aprovechó la confusión de sus oponentes y corrió lo más rápido que pudo al frondoso bosque que le proveería la protección y lugares estratégicos necesarios para tener una posibilidad de salir victoriosa o con vida de la pelea.

"No estoy huyendo" se dijo jadeando "estoy haciendo una retirada estratégica" se aseguró una vez más mientras entraba al bosque y miraba desesperadamente entre los troncos de los árboles, en busca de un lugar para tomar cubierta.

Encontró una formación de rocas de tamaño mediano y la trepó lo más rápido que pudo en la oscuridad del bosque. Cuando iba a la mitad podía escuchar los gritos y gruñidos de sus perseguidores muy cerca por lo que apuró su avance a la cima y llegando se quedó quieta en cuclillas para esperar el momento adecuado. Tenía mucha práctica en eso. La cruel guerra con los reapers le había hecho desarrollar habilidades más allá de lo común. Una de ellas era casi desaparecer del radar en un campo de batalla por la sutileza que se vio obligada a practicar para sobrevivir. Otra era pensar con números 'los pocos por los muchos', suprimir su corazón y su alma a la hora de la batalla para no tener piedad contra su enemigo, quien no respetaba raza, ni edad, ni rango, ni género pues su objetivo era extinguir la vida a su alrededor.

"¡Sal, sal, de donde quiera que estés, forastero!" Escuchó a una de esas agresivas personas decir con mofa. "¡Solo queremos conversar un poco!"

"¡Sí, sí! Nuestras espadas quieren platicar un momento con tu cuello" Continuó un segundo quien al parecer hizo chocar sus armas para dar más énfasis a lo que había dicho.

Jane espero unos momentos y cuando dos de ellos estaban de espaldas a la formación rocosa, saltó para caer de pie en los hombros de uno de sus perseguidores, tirándolo al suelo y provocando un chasquido enfermizo, probablemente de alguna dolorosa fractura. La comandante terminó con su miseria girando brutalmente su cuello.

"¿Pero qué..?" Comenzó a decir el acompañante del agredido, solo para ser interrumpido por Shepard al momento de taclearlo por su torso y derribarelo. Inmediatamente se puso sobre él, inmovilizando sus brazos con las piernas y seguidamente golpeándolo una y otra vez en el rostro hasta que el cuerpo de su oponente dejó de resistirse, pasando a un estado de desmayo.

Poco después de la entrada del bosque, se encontraba el resto del grupo enemigo de la comandante, los cuales corrieron en dirección a sus compañeros cuando escucharon el alboroto. Encontraron a Jane poniéndose de pie con dificultad después de golpear a uno de los rastreadores hasta la inconsciencia y matar al otro.

Los lobos le ladraban y gruñían amenazadoramente, la oscuridad del frondoso lugar, solo dejaba ver los ojos y dientes de las poderosas bestias, pues su pelaje era tan negro como la noche. El sujeto más grande del grupo que la perseguía, comenzó a acercarse a ella con cautela, pero con las armas listas. La persona frente a ellos era peligrosa y una amenaza en los planes de su amo.

"Bueno, parece que esto es todo." Comentó la comandante mientras levantaba su rostro cubierto por el yelmo que llevaba al cielo. Se encontraba muy cansada y herida por la última batalla contra los reapers. "Wrex, no puedes quejarte de que no luché hasta el final." Terminó con un tono de queja sarcástica.

Su oponente se abalanzó sobre ella y Shepard a duras penas pudo detener las afiladas hojas de su oponente al sujetar sus muñecas. Ahora se trataba de una lucha de fuerza bruta y Jane hacía todo lo posible por mantener esas cosas afiladas lejos de su cuello, el lugar más vulnerable en su armadura.

El resto de los locos desquiciados, como Jane había decidido llamar a esas personas de raza desconocida para ella, comenzaron a gritar y a animar a su camarada, pero la fiesta duró poco; sombras tan rápidas, como Mordin hablando a la hora de explicar su último invento, cayeron de desde los árboles y uno a uno los locos desquiciados comenzaron a caer, dejando charcos de sangre bajo sus cuerpos.

La fuerza de los brazos que trataba de detener con sus manos desapareció, junto con la cabeza de su oponente. La comandante cayó al suelo sentada, quedando frente a una mujer pelirroja quien le recordaba mucho a alguien que había muerto en sus brazos.

"Tú… Tú estás muerta…" Murmuró Shepard "Kai Leng te asesinó. Definitivamente perdí la razón." La persona frente a ella ladeó la cabeza en curiosidad y confusión.

"_¡Mi príncipe!_" Gritó Tauriel para llamar la atención de Legolas, quién se apresuró a ella. "_Por ahora no parece ser un peligro. Pero habla un dialecto desconocido para mi._"

'¿Príncipe?' Se preguntó la comandante mientras se ponía de pie lo mejor que podía para ver al nuevo personaje frente a ella. '¿Dialecto desconocido? Ah, cierto no entienden lo que digo, pero yo sí, gracias al traductor. Mejor fingir que no los entiendo.'

El hombre recién llegado le observó fijamente, pensativo, poniéndola muy incómoda. "_Vendrá con nosotros, quizás mi padre pueda entender lo que diga o Mithrandir. Me interesa saber de donde viene. Usen la fuerza si es necesario._"

Jane Shepard entró en pánico. La iban a tomar como prisionera y lo único que ella quería era sentarse y terminar de morir viendo el cielo y sintiendo la tierra bajo su cuerpo. Ya había muerto una vez, y los desgraciados de cerberus la trajeron de vuelta para enfrentar a los colectores en una misión suicida con probabilidades negativas. Tuvo la mala suerte de sobrevivir y de nuevo su descanso le fue negado. Después fue encarcelada por seis meses, por hacer algo que nadie se había atrevido a hacer: fue tachada de traidora, mentirosa y loca.

Hasta que un día, lo que siempre advirtió, sucedió. Los reapers atacaron y eran una fuerza casi imparable.

Corrió. Lejos de ellos queriendo alcanzar el lugar donde despertó. Para volver a dormir y no sentir. Para poder llegar al bar prometido y volver a ver a Garrus.

No llegó muy lejos, tres personas vestidas de manera similar a los otros que dejó atrás la embistieron derribándola e inmovilizándola. El choque de adrenalina había terminado y la debilidad la atacó por todos lados, por lo que se dejó arrastrar a su incierto destino.

* * *

Y por ahora esto fue todo. Gracias por leer :)

Agradecimientos a Addie Redfield, AdrianaSnapeHouse y SKANDROSITA por amenazarme a subir esta locura.

Saludos~!


	2. Chapter 2

Hooooolaaaa. Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo de esta maravillosa idea que se dio en un roleplay.

Nada me pertenece.

Disfruten :D

~! ~!

"¡Normandía! ¿Me copian? Necesito evacuar. ¡Ahora!" Jane gritaba por el intercomunicador, mientras Tali y Garrus se recargaban contra un tanque de guerra volteado por el brutal ataque del reaper Harbinger.

Estaba desesperada, Garrus se encontraba muy mal: su armadura estaba derretida en varias partes y escombros habían logrado atravesarla en distintas zonas. Tali por otro lado se encontraba cubierta de azul, la sangre perteneciente al turiano herido en cuestión, pero al parecer se encontraba bien, solo un poco traumatizada por el rayo disparado por el reaper que se hallaba frente a ellos.

Se encontraban en cuclillas, cubriéndose de las explosiones que sucedían alrededor, cuerpos pertenecientes al grupo de valientes soldados, que los acompañaban en este último intento por alcanzar la ciudadela se encontraban por doquier. Eso no era una guerra. Era una masacre.

"Copiado, nos dirigimos a su posición, Comandante." Jane nunca estuvo más feliz de escuchar a Joker por el intercomunicador y casi un minuto después, la Normandía en todo su esplendor llegó volando entre disparos y explosiones.

"¡Tali, ayúdame!" Ordenó Shepard, levantando a Garrus de un lado y Tali haciendo lo mismo del otro, para luego cargarlo hacia la compuerta que acababa de abrirse perteneciente a la nave que los alojo por tanto tiempo. "Aquí, llévatelo." Indicó a Tali una vez dentro del dock. "Tienen que irse."

"¡Y tú tienes que estar bromeando!" Respondió Garrus molesto, con dificultad. ¿Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos? ¿Lo iba abandonar en la nave mientras ella peleaba?

"No discutas Garrus…" La voz de Jane casi se rompió, su rostro dejó la dureza de comandante para dar paso a una suavidad frágil.

"Estamos en esto juntos hasta el final." Insistió el turiano, sus ojos fallaban en enfocarse y comenzaba a ver negro alrededor, casi no notó cuando Shepard se acercó a él y acarició su rostro.

"No importa que suceda ahora, quiero que sepas que te amo. Y siempre lo hare."

"Shepard… Yo también te amo." Respondió él, mientras escuchaba como ella volvía al campo de batalla y gritaba órdenes para que la Normandía despegara y fuera a algún lugar seguro.

~!

Habían pasado un par de minutos. Jane Shepard se encontraba esquivando balas y explosiones para llegar al conducto. Y entonces sucedió, su intercomunicador cobró vida de nuevo, se trataba de EDI, la inteligencia artificial que habitaba la Normandía.

"Edi, más vale que esto sea importante. ¡Hay un reaper atacandome!" Se quejó la comandante mientras se cubría detrás de una roca junto con un grupo de soldados que sobrevivieron los primeros ataques.

"Shepard, Jeff no quería que te lo comunicara, pero…Garrus no sobrevivió a sus heridas"

La existencia de Jane Shepard sufrió un tumulto y vio rojo. En un principio creyó que era su furia, pero se percató, más temprano que tarde, de que se trataba del rayo perteneciente Harbinger; pero no se movió de su lugar, a pesar de los gritos pertenecientes a los demás soldados rogándole que lo esquivara.

~!

Despertó. Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro y húmedo. Casi reconfortante. Se hallaba tirada en el suelo mientras se preguntaba por qué su mente la torturaba con ese recuerdo tan doloroso y uso ambas manos para apoyarse a una posición sentada y recargarse en la pared.

Seguía con toda la armadura puesta, yelmo incluido. Seguramente no sabían dónde estaban las abrazaderas de la armadura o no conocían la forma de deshacerlas.

"Primitivos…" Murmuró sonriente recordando a Javik.

~!

"¿Entonces no pudieron sacarlo de la curiosa armadura?" Preguntó un hombre de aspecto mayor y larga barba al príncipe del Gran Bosque Verde.

"No es una armadura normal Mithrandir, carece de abrazaderas visibles y se encuentra firmemente sujeta a su cuerpo." Respondió dejando un vaso con vino sobre la mesa en la que estaban comiendo él, Gandalf y su padre, quién no había mencionado palabra alguna durante toda la cena. Algo parecía tenerlo en profundos pensamientos. "Además, habla un dialecto desconocido para todos nosotros."

"Y dices que de acuerdo a su lenguaje corporal, se mostró muy sorprendido y casi asustado al ver a tu compañera, Tauriel." Continuó el hombre vestido de gris mientras llevaba tomaba otro bocado de su plato.

"Así, es. Esperábamos que tú pudieras entenderlo y funcionar como intérprete en el interrogatorio. Padre intentó interrogarle junto con Tauriel, pero no nos entiende."

"¿La persona en tus calabozos dijo alguna palabra en especial?" Inquirió el mago a Thranduil, quién se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

"No dejaba de mirar a Tauriel y lo único que decía sonaba como 'miranda' o algo así" Respondió con seriedad. "Parece que la conoce o cree conocerla." No quería admitirlo pero la reacción del forastero le hizo dudar de la lealtad de Tauriel

"Padre, así que esa es la razón por la que Tauriel no está aquí con nosotros discutiendo esto." Atacó molestó Legolas. Él sabía que su amiga no conocía al forastero. ¡Nunca habían dejado el bosque!

"No hagamos conclusiones apresuradas" comentó Gandalf, para poder remediar la situación. "Me gustaría ver al prisionero de inmediato." Dijo levantándose de su lugar y haciendo indicación a padre e hijo para que le indicaran el camino.

Ambos elfos se pusieron de pie y lo guiaron hasta los calabozos del palacio. Gandalf se paralizó por unos instantes, al percibir el aura del lugar.

"¿Estamos cerca, verdad?" Inquirió el mago.

"Sí, Mithrandir, la celda está más adelante. ¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó el Rey del Gran Bosque Verde, girando el rostro para poder verle.

"Hay mucho pesar en los alrededores. ¿Cuántos prisioneros mantienen?" La voz del mago tenía un tono reprobatorio.

"Solo el forastero." Respondió Legolas inmediatamente, un tanto insultado por la insinuación. "Es aquí." Indicó estrechando un brazo a una celda con barrotes tan gruesos como su muñeca.

~!

Ruidos; habían regresado para atormentarle. Quería responder sus preguntas pero no entendían nada de lo que decía y solo hubo frustración entre ellos la última vez que le visitaron.

No era que le trataran mal, ni mucho menos. Era el aspecto de la chica pelirroja que habia estado presente la última vez lo que le perturbaba. El destino gustaba de jugarle bromas y unas muy pesadas, Miranda Lawson había muerto frente a sus ojos y no pudo hacer nada para rescatarla del frio agarre de la muerte. Y ahora la versión pelirroja de su amiga caída en batalla estaba ahí como un recordatorio de su fracaso, un suvenir de haber perdido la carrera contra el tiempo.

Con su cuerpo recargado contra la pared, levantó su cabeza con dificultad y observó a los recién llegados. Uno de ellos era el rey, el otro el príncipe a quién vio aquella fatídica noche y el último un hombre de edad avanzada, delatado por su gris barba. No se encontraba el clon pelirrojo de Miranda.

"¿Dónde estará Miranda?" Murmuró para su propio bienestar mental, el cual se encontraba pendiendo de un hilo. "Todo sería más fácil si Harbinger hubiera hecho bien su trabajo." Terminó quejándose. Tenía esperado morir en cualquier instante, armadura o no, si se mete un huevo en un bote y se agita lo suficiente éste se rompe y derrama su contenido dentro del recipiente, en este caso después de tantas sacudidas, caídas y golpes; ella era el huevo y su armadura el bote.

"Interesante..." comentó Gandalf en asombro mientras entraba en la celda. "Esa armadura no pudo haber sido creada ni por elfos, ni enanos y mucho menos hombres." Se acercó para apreciar bien la armadura de la persona frente a él. Estaba manchada de sangre negra perteneciente a los orcos con los que sostuvo una pelea, pero se lograba distinguir una figura en pintura roja debajo de todo ese desastre. Abrió los ojos en grande. Eso era más que una señal. "Un dragón..."

"¿Te gusta mi armadura, amigo?" Preguntó Jane, girando la cabeza hacia Gandalf, quien le miró curioso. "Podrás tenerla en un par de días, cuando termine de morirme."

"Mithrandir, cuidado. Es peligroso, mantuvo a un grupo de orcos a raya sin apoyo por mucho tiempo." Intercedió Legolas desenfundando su espada, nervioso por oír al forastero decir más de dos palabras en un tono poco amigable. Sin embargo el hombre aparentemente mayor se encontraba impasible, con una mirada pensativa y triste a la vez, parecía haber descubierto algo acerca de la persona misteriosa.

"Legolas, Thranduil; si quieren respuestas será mejor que lleven a su prisionero al ala médica, no le queda mucho tiempo de vida" Sentenció el mago con tono severo, mirándolos a ambos.

"Imposible, Mithrandir, los orcos nunca lo tocaron en la pelea." Respondió Legolas.

"No sabemos qué pasó antes de la llegada de los orcos, joven príncipe."

"De acuerdo, Mithrandir, llamaré a los guardias para que le transporten al ala médica, con suerte podrás hacerlo cooperar para que se quite la armadura y podamos evaluar sus heridas." Comunicó el Rey mientras se retiraba con prisa.

Shepard lanzó un gruñido de queja al intentar moverse de su lugar, fallando miserablemente. No le agradaba para nada lo que estaba escuchando.

"¡No, no, no! ¿Por qué mejor no dejan que la naturaleza corra su curso?"

"Porque no es natural morir así, joven guerrero." Sentenció el mago dirigiéndole una mirada desaprobatoria y haciendo que Shepard se sorprendiera. El viejo podía entenderle.

"Nada en mi vida ha sido natural. ¿Por qué mi muerte debería serlo?" No iba a cuestionar la razón por la que el hombre de barba larga podía entenderla, al contrario, estaba dispuesta a abrazar la oportunidad de desahogarse un poco; aunque fuera con ese loco extraño.

"Me gusta pensar, que todo sucede por una razón, que somos parte de un gran plan perteneciente a poderes superiores a nosotros."

Shepard río. Agarrándose las costillas cubiertas de armadura por el dolor que sentía. Gandalf solo arqueó sus cejas en confusión.

"Mira amigo, si acaso esos poderes superiores que dices, existen, están muy, muy enfermos y sus planes están igual de enfermos y desquiciados." La voz de Shepard estaba cargada con resentimiento. "A mis veintinueve años he visto más muerte, dolor y destrucción que en todos los libros de historia juntos." Terminó levantando ambos brazos en frustración. Observó que el príncipe del lugar donde se encontraba se puso en guardia con sus espadas.

"Lo lamento, no tenía idea." Respondió Gandalf, haciendo una seña a Legolas para que bajara sus armas. Demasiado curiosa la información que estaba obteniendo de la charla. El guerrero frente a él, parecía haber luchado en una gran guerra... El problema era que en Arda, no había sucedido ninguna guerra en varios milenios.

"Dile al príncipe que no le haré nada, y que no podría si acaso quisiera." Murmuró relajándose contra el muro en el que se encontraba. El hombre mayor asintió, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

"Quiere que te comunique que no te hará nada, Legolas. Y que aunque quisiera no podría."

"Dile que parecía completamente derrotado y de la nada comenzó a golpear y a matar orcos. No confío en él." Respondió Legolas entrecerrando los ojos. De acuerdo a lo que había visto esa noche, el forastero era un oportunista a la hora de luchar, no se sentía cómodo bajando la guardia cerca de él.

"Dice el príncipe..."

"Entendí lo que dijo, y no tengo argumentos para hacerlo sentir mejor." Contestó Jane desde el suelo, estremeciéndose al escuchar los numerosos pasos de los guardias que regresaban para llevarle al área médica. "Excelente, ha llegado mi tortura."

~!

Listo.

Proximo capitulo en un mes. 

Agradecimientos a AdrianaSnapeHOuse, Addie Redfield, SKANDROSITA y Violette Moore porque… admitámoslo chicas, son las únicas que están leyendo esto… XD


	3. Chapter 3

¡Oh vaya! No esperaba tantos reviews. Los responderé al final del capítulo de hoy.

Disclaimers habituales, nada me pertenece más que esta idea sacada de un loco roleplay que quedo en el olvido...

Sin más que agregar aquí se encuentra la continuación de esta bizarra historia.

~!

~!

~!

Se encontró de pie en un lugar que aparentemente no contaba con un color especifico; cambiaba aleatoriamente. Unos instantes era rojo oscuro, otros un verde suave y entre algunos colores al azar logró distinguir azul cielo.

Lo último que recordaba era haber removido su armadura y yelmo por las insistencias del hombre con barba gris, los ojos de sorpresa pertenecientes a todos los que se encontraban en el ala médica del lugar y la aparente urgencia de los supuestos doctores cuando su vista comenzó a oscurecerse.

"Es interesante que te encuentres en este lugar." Escuchó que alguien dijo a su espalda. "Quiénes están aquí no vivieron lo suficiente o murieron de manera heroica. ¿Cuál fue tu caso?"

Jane Shepard se giró cautelosamente para encontrarse con una persona ridículamente hermosa para ser del genero masculino. Parecía humano, su altura le superaba por dos o tres cabezas y poseía unos ojos grises penetrantes. La comandante podía jurar que lo había visto en algún lugar antes pero no podía recordar dónde ni cuándo. Vestía lo que se asemejaba a una túnica de color blanco. Casi podría decir que se trataba de un angel ya que su rubia cabellera daba la impresion de un halo.

"Así que al fin estoy muerta. Comandante Jane Shepard para servirle," respondió la pelirroja, haciendo el saludo de siempre llevandose su mano derecha a la frente. "y en cuanto a su pregunta señor, creo que fue un poco de las dos."

"Agradezco tu respeto, pero no es necesario que me saludes de esa manera, una ligera reverencia con tu cabeza bastará." Respondió el hombre frente a ella sonriendo y haciendo un gesto dismisivo con su mano. "En vida fui Oropher y me alegra decirte que no estás muerta, no del todo. Los Valar tienen planes y tu estas en ellos si te encuentras en esta estancia." Terminó seriamente, cruzándose de brazos para darle énfasis a lo que acababa de decir.

"No tengo tiempo para la vida señor Oropher, tengo un bar al cual llegar." Shepard contestó casi inmediatamente, no sabía quienes eran los valar y no tenía ganas de saberlo.

"El… ¿El bar?" Jane asintió con la cabeza y Oropher parecía haber sido tomado por sorpresa por la respuesta de la comandante. Era la primera vez que alguien parecía casi decepcionado por tener la probabilidad de no morir. "Si, tenemos un bar. Los enanos que llegan a las Estancias de Mandos armarían un escándalo si no lo tuvieramos. Sígueme." Jane Shepard no lo penso dos veces.

El hombre de altura considerable la guió por esas estancias, como el las llamaba y si de algo estaba segura, era de que el otro mundo, no se parecía en nada a como lo pintaban en su tierra.

"Si no es mucha molestia preguntar… ¿Hay alguna razón especial por la cual quieras visitar el bar de manera tan apresurada?" Inquirió Oropher, mirándola desde el rabillo del ojo.

"Quedé en verme en el bar del otro mundo con alguien." Respondió la pelirroja, sin detener su paso.

"¿Cuentas con la certeza de que se encuentra en este lugar?"

"Fue lo último que supe antes del enfrentamiento con el Hombre Illusivo y explosión roja del crucible."

El rubio no respondió, más sí asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que comprendía su situación.

"Este no es uno de mis lugares favoritos, pero aquí estamos. Solo déjame advertirte que ha estado concurrido con razas muy diferentes a las nuestras. En uno de los tantos universos que componen el todo, se desató una gran guerra." Comentó Oropher, invitandola a pasar a una de las tantas salas que componían esas estancias.

"Lo sé, estuve ahí." Respondió Jane con una sonrisa, el lugar estaba lleno asaris, turianos, krogans, salarianos y demas razas conocidas para ella, sentados, charlando y disfrutando de las bebidas. "Gracias por traerme." Agradeció con voz emocionada. "¿Te molesta si busco a la persona que quiero ver?"

"De ninguna manera, buscale. Yo te haré saber cuando tu presencia sea requerida por Mandos." Comentó amablemente dejando el bar, de alguna forma agradecido de que Shepard no se escandalizara como varios, al ver razas totalmente distintas en más de un aspecto, a la propia.

La comandante camino unos momentos a la deriva, observando el lugar. Algunos bailaban, otros platicaban y algunos más estaban mirando al vacío meditando ya sea lo que hicieron en vida o lo que no hicieron.

Y a lo lejos lo reconoció, sentado en la barra, vestido con su característica armadura azul de espaldas a ella.

Se acercó a él y puso una mano en su espalda, haciendo que se girara para ver quien llamaba su atención de una manera tan grosera.

"Shepard…" Dijo el turiano de las marcas tribales azules sorprendido.

"Creo que dijiste que tu me pagabas las rondas, Vakarian." Las mandíbulas de Garrus se extendieron en una característica sonrisa perteneciente a su raza.

~!

"¿Como se encuentra?" Preguntó Thranduil al curandero que acababa de entrar en su despacho.

"No le mentiré mi señor, la humana está en una condición muy crítica. La intrincada armadura evitaba que las fracturas empeoraran y el obligarla a removerla tan repentinamente sin ayuda, solo agravó más su estado, ya que provocó que uno de sus huesos rotos colapsara bajo su propio peso y saliera por su muslo." Respondió el médico con tono reprobatorio. Estaba seguro que si la mujer en cuestión hubiera sido trasladada al ala médica inmediatamente a su obligada llegada al reino, tendría más expectativas de supervivencia. "De igual manera sufre de muchas otras heridas internas. Si sobrevive tendrá una buena historia de terror para contar a sus nietos."

El rey elfo se estremeció con el nada agradable recuerdo de esa noche, después de mucho discutir con Gandalf acerca de quitarse la armadura, que ahora se encontraba en su escritorio y frente a él, el guerrero accedió a removerla, solo para revelar una obra de arte sangrienta.

Lo primero que notó fue que la mitad izquierda del torso y brazo izquierdo de la joven mujer estaba cubierto en cicatrices de quemaduras. Su rostro estaba prácticamente desfigurado por hematomas y cortes que continuaban sangrando, al igual que los del resto de su cuerpo.

Lo peor fue cuando se incorporó al momento que los guardias se lo ordenaron. Lo que sucedió fue la confirmación de una fractura en el húmero derecho ya que este al ser puesto en uso y estar roto en dos partes, salió de la carne exponiendo su blancura. Por suerte, la mujer habia perdido el conocimiento casi al instante.

"Ni siquiera sabíamos que era mujer." Comentó el rey llevándose una mano al entrecejo en estrés. "Y la dejamos en los calabozos sin comida ni agua por dos noches."

"No había forma de saberlo, mi señor." Aseguró el curandero. "Su voz se encontraba dañada y la armadura no revelaba nada de su cuerpo."

"Si no hay nada más que reportar, puedes retirarte."

"Sí, señor, le avisaremos si algo cambia." Comentó el curandero saliendo del despacho del elfo rey.

Thranduil tomó una de las piezas de la armadura y la examinó de cerca como lo había estado haciendo con el resto en las últimas horas. Era de una aleación de metal muy ligero y resistente, parecido al mitril pero con una coloración tan brillante como la plata.

Le intrigaba el dragón pintado en la pechera de la armadura. ¿Era algún símbolo? ¿Un anuncio de que había luchado contra un dragón y sobrevivido? Recordó las cicatrices de quemadura. Probablemente sí había vencido un dragón.

~!

Oropher regresaba al bar para buscar a la mujer que acababa de llegar a las estancias; aún no era requerida por Mandos pero sabía que el Vala no tardaría mucho en llamarle. La encontró en la barra charlando muy de cerca con uno de los llegados caídos en la gran guerra de otro universo.

"Garrus, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que devolviste tu almuerzo dentro del Mako cuando estábamos en misión?" Preguntó Jane con una sonrisa al turiano de azul que se encontraba a su derecha.

"Jane, querida, te amo pero si pudiera, enviaría una queja al consejo de licencias. Quién te halla dado la tuya debería ser reportado y despedido de inmediato. ¡Esos viajes en el Mako han sido lo peor de nuestra aventura juntos!" Exclamó Garrus, levantando los brazos en exasperación.

"Eso dolió." Respondió Shepard fingiendo sufrimiento de manera juguetona. "Quisiera haber podido adoptar algunos bebés krogan y hacer una vida junto a ti Garrus, pero creo que mi suerte se acabó en la batalla final… Nuestra suerte."

"Mi suerte se acabó." Comentó Garrus son seriedad, dejando su bebida en la barra. "No tienes un número, aún puedes vivir."

"Dijimos que no habría Shepard sin Vakarian, Garrus. ¿Y qué es eso del numero?" Jane se encontraba confundida.

"Todos los que estamos aquí y tenemos un número, reencarnaremos. Quizás en un minuto o tal vez en mil años. Pero es muy seguro que sea en otra raza y es completamente certero que no recordaremos nuestras vidas pasadas."

"Eso quiere decir que…"

"Esta es la ultima vez que nos veremos Jane."

"Garrus, eso no es justo…"

Garrus se acercó a ella y pegó suavemente su frente con la de ella.

"Lo sé… Pero no me arrepiento de nada." Dijo el turiano mirándola a los ojos. "Y tu Shepard, eres fuerte, perseguiste a un criminal por toda la galaxia, sacaste a toda tu tripulación con vida de una misión prácticamente suicida y además uniste y lideraste a todos los ejércitos de la galaxia en la guerra contra los reapers. Sí lograste hacer todo eso solo con un poco más de veinte personas para ayudarte, puedes superar a este guapo turiano cuyas cicatrices solo aumenta su sex appeal." Jane no pudo evitar reír con lo ultimo dicho por el turiano.

"Creo que quienes encontraban atractivas las cicatrices eran las mujeres krogan, Garrus." El turiano se estremeció.

Oropher se encontraba cerca y habia escuchado toda la conversación, le causaba curiosidad que la mujer hubiera sido pareja de alguien perteneciente a una raza completamente distinta. Elfos y humanos solían compartir vidas juntos en Tierra Media, pero en el aspecto físico ambas razas eran prácticamente idénticas.

Otro aspecto interesante era la implicación de que ambos tuvieron roles importantes en la gran guerra que mató a cientos de millones de personas pertenecientes a razas que el nunca habia visto antes.

"Es hora." Dijo Garrus de la nada. "Mi número ha sido llamado. Solo espero no reencarnar en un varren. Quiero que sigas con tu vida y que seas feliz Jane." Shepard decidió que sus pies eran el centro del universo en esos momentos. No se atrevía a mirar a Garrus, si lo hacía sentía que lloraría.

Jane Shepard sintió el peso de su pareja desvanecerse poco a poco.

~!

Thranduil continuaba examinando todas y cada una de las piezas de la armadura perteneciente a la mujer. Quería encontrar alguna pista, lo que fuera; algo que le indicara de donde provenía y por que había llegado a su reino en tan deplorable estado. Si los reportes de Tauriel y Legolas eran correctos, los orcos contra los que la mujer había luchado no eran los culpables de sus heridas y lo que le intrigaba al rey, era que aún en su estado, la forastera había logrado mantenerlos a raya, por lo menos hasta que alcanzó a llegar al bosque.

Lo que sea que le hubiese atacado, había logrado herirla inclusive con la armadura puesta. Lo cual quería decir que fue arrojada por los aires y golpeada en numerosas ocasiones.

Tomó la pechera de la armadura en sus manos y la observó detenidamente. En la parte trasera estaban adheridos tres extraños objetos que se zafaban y se volvían a adherir con plena facilidad, hizo una nota mental de pedirle a Gandalf información sobre esos objetos sin un uso aparente.

Sin embargo, al momento de dejarla de nuevo en su escritorio algo llamó su atención desde la parte interna de la pechera. Una especie de compartimiento se encontraba dentro, justo en la parte de la espalda. Se abrió solo al momento de que su mano lo tocó. El rey elfo titubeo un poco pero examinó el contenido del pequeño espacio. Extrajo una especie de collar con dos placas grabadas en un lenguaje que no entendía y lo que parecían dos pinturas muy realistas.

En una estaba la mujer de penetrantes ojos verdes abrazada a lo que solo podía describir como una criatura humanoide gris muy extraña y aunque cualquier humano de Tierra Media le tildaría de horrorosa. La pelirroja le miraba con unos ojos muy suaves, como si fueran pareja o algo similar y el ser gris que poseía marcas azules en su rostro, le devolvía la misma mirada.

Dejó la pintura en el escritorio y observó la otra. En esta se encontraba retratado un grupo de personas a simple vista, pero si mirabas con atención se notaba de siete de ellos no eran humanos. Dos de ellos eran aparentemente mujeres azules, otros dos parecían más reptiles en armadura que otra cosa, uno supo que no era humano por que tenía tres dedos y estaba completamente cubierto de pies a cabeza, otro tenía cuatro ojos amarillos y por último e igualmente abrazado a la mujer que se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte, se hallaba el ser gris de marcas azules. Todos sonreían, dando a entender que se conocían y se tenían confianza. Sin embargo hubo algo que le llamo la atencion; la mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes estaba posicionada en la foto como si fuera la líder.

Salió de su despacho momentáneamente para pedirle a un guardia que llamara a Gandalf, si alguien podía darle sentido a todo lo que acababa de encontrar, era el Istari.

~!

Jane Shepard se había quedado sola, sentada en la barra. En cierta forma se sentía en paz. Había alcanzado a despedirse pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que después de vivir tantas cosas juntos, compartido tantas risas, tantas batallas, de que se habían cuidado las espaldas mutuamente en las numerosas misiones que realizaron; después de que todo había terminado… No pudieran estar juntos por más de unos cuantos instantes. Era como si todo el universo hubiese conspirado contra ellos. Los cuentos de su infancia siempre decían que los malos perdían y los buenos ganaban ademas de que obtenían la felicidad eterna.

Si tan sólo esa pesadilla con los reapers hubiera sido un cuento. Pero no, era la vida real y no podía esperar lo mismo que sucedía en esas historias de fantasía.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Escuchó la comandante a su espalda. "Porque no te ves bien, ¿sabes?" Jane se giró y se encontró a Oropher portando un rostro que expresaba preocupacion.

"Definitivamente he estado mejor, Oropher."

"Asumo que encontraste a quien buscabas." Inquirió el rubio acercándose a ella.

"Y lo perdí casi inmediatamente. Aún le sigo buscando sentido a la situación Oropher. Todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos se acaba de esfumar. Sé que no lo volveré a ver y que él ahora que reencarnará, no me recordará. Ni en la muerte obtuvimos ese final feliz que tanto esperabamos"

El rubio ojigris se sentó a su lado mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

"¿Te arrepientes de algo en tu vida?" Preguntó Oropher de forma seria.

"Claro que no. Todo lo que hice en mi vida así, como en mis batallas contra el enemigo lo decidí tomando en cuenta todas las opciones y desechando las que no nos ayudaran como un todo o estuvieran en conflicto con mi moral." Respondió Shepard, recordando específicamente la vez en que consiguió la cura de la genophagia para los krogan, en contra de los deseos de la Dalatrass salariana, quien le había propuesto un plan para hacer que la cura no funcionara.

"Yo sí. Y es por eso que aún sigo en estas estancias y seguiré hasta que Mandos así lo decida. Tú y tu acompañante no tienen arrepentimientos grandes; veían a todos como camaradas y siempre siguieron sus morales al pie de la letra además de que cumplieron con su objetivo. Ganar la gran guerra." Comentó el rubio, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja. "Se han ganado el derecho de una segunda oportunidad, tercera en tu caso según tengo entendido."

"Parece que hasta en el otro mundo saben de mí." Respondió la pelirroja riendo suavemente. Oropher asintio ligeramente. "Gracias por tus palabras de aliento, pero no entiendo, ¿tercera oportunidad para mí? no recuerdo haber estado aquí antes."

"Informándome mientras charlabas con tu compañero, descubrí que ya has estado aquí hace relativamente poco tiempo. Tus camaradas decidieron jugar a ser dioses e intentaron resuscitarte. Mandos les concedió el deseo y dejó salir tu espíritu de las estancias. De no haber sido así, tus amigos hubieran terminado con un cuerpo sin alma. Creo que ustedes les conocen como vegetal." Jane Shepard se estremeció ante la posibilidad.

"¿Y por qué no recuerdo nada de mi última estadía aquí?" Preguntó la mujer sospechosamente al rubio.

"Probablemente porque Mandos borró tus recuerdos de este lugar. Eres un caso especial por lo que veo. Lograste mucho con muy poco. Eso me recuerda que Mandos quiere verte… Ya." Terminó Oropher poniéndose de pie y ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla.

"No hay forma de librarme de ésta, ¿cierto?" Inquirió Jane con un suspiro.

"Desafortunadamente no. Y no quieres hacer esperar al Vala Mandos: es un poco malhumorado. Pero no lo escuchaste de mí."

"¿Escuchar qué?" Dijo Shepard en complicidad, tomando la mano ofrecida para ponerse de pie.

"Me agradas. Si llegas a conocer a mi hijo, me encantaría que lo pusieras en su lugar cuando se comporte como un testarudo. No quiero que cometa mis errores."

"Dame un nombre por lo menos." Se quejó la mujer.

"Thranduil."

"Me suena tan familiar..." Murmuró la chica, pensativa.

~!

Gandalf había sido interrumpido de su lectura por uno de los guardias, quien le mencionó que el Rey Thranduil lo necesitaba de inmediato. Supuso que era referente a la mujer de la armadura del dragón.

El hombre de barba gris suprimió un escalofrío. Sabía que el estado del guerrero no era nada bueno, pero no se lo había imaginado tan mal. Sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza para deshacerse de tan perturbador y sangriento recuerdo, se encaminó a paso apresurado por los pasillos del palacio del Gran Bosque Verde.

Cuando llegó al despacho del rey elfo se lo encontró sentado en su escritorio observando unos pequeños objetos frente a él.

"Mithrandir, gracias por venir en tan poco tiempo. He dado con unos objetos muy peculiares." Comentó el rey señalando los artefactos frente a él. "Se encontraban en un espacio interno de la pechera, justo en la parte de la espalda." El rostro del rey adquirió una sombra de confusión. "Un collar con unas placas que tienen grabado algo en un idioma que no entiendo, y dos pinturas muy detalladas un tanto alarmantes."

"¿Alarmantes, Thranduil?" Preguntó Gandalf con curiosidad.

"Míralas por ti mismo." Respondió el rey extendiéndole ambas pinturas al hombre mayor. "No sé si calificar a los que no son humanos de monstruos."

"Yo no los calificaría de monstruos, Thranduil." Dijo el Istari, observando con admiración las dos imágenes. "Sino como personas."

"¿Personas? ¡Mithrandir, algunos parecen salidos de las mismas profundidades de la oscuridad!" Exclamó el rey, atónito por la calma del mago.

"Sí; no hay maldad en ellos. Hay una gran lealtad y confianza." Aseguró Gandalf. "Confía en mí Thranduil, después de ver estas pinturas sé que la mujer en el ala médica es de fiar." Terminó el mago con una sonrisa.

El rey elfo solo suspiró en derrota. Si el mago lo decía, debía ser cierto, lo que le recordó el collar con las placas de metal.

"También encontré esto, me gustaría saber si puedes entenderlo." Gandalf tomó el collar y examinó las placas con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El rey comenzó a impacientarse.

"¿Y bien, Mithrandir?" Preguntó Thranduil.

"Su nombre es Jane Shepard, Vanguardista graduada de las fuerzas especiales N7. Comandante en la SSV Normandía de la Alianza humana y Espectro de los consulares para las distintas razas de la Galaxia." Los ojos del mago parecían brillar en emoción, mientras que Thranduil intentaba procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. "No entiendo a que se refiere ni la mitad de lo que aquí está escrito pero de tres cosas estoy seguro, Rey Thranduil: uno, su nombre es Jane Shepard. Dos, es una soldado y tuvo un alto rango en su ejército. Y tres… es de otro mundo, o mejor aún, de otro universo."

El Rey elfo del Gran Bosque Verde solo se dejó caer en su silla y se llevó las manos a sus temples.

"¿Podrías explicarme cómo es que terminamos con una forastera tan peligrosa de otro mundo?"

"Es probable que Saruman y mi persona tengamos que ver indirectamente en esta situación…"

Thranduil se cruzó de brazos y miró a Gandalf de una manera que daba a entender que era mejor que continuara con la historia o tendría a un elfo bastante enojado con el cual lidiar.

~!

Legolas y Tauriel se encontraban en el ala médica haciendo guardia. La forastera, quien ahora sabían se llamaba Jane Shepard, continuaba inconsciente. El rey Thranduil los había puesto en ese cargo desde que Gandalf y él descubrieron que Jane podía ser o una gran aliada o una poderosa enemiga.

"Han pasado un par de semanas desde que la ingresaron y los curanderos dicen que para ser humana está sanando a un ritmo alarmantemente veloz." Comentó Tauriel a Legolas mientras éste se hallaba sentado en una silla frente a la comandante.

"¿Y no ha despertado ni una sola vez en lo que va de ese tiempo?"

"Escuché comentarios de los curanderos quienes le cambian los vendajes…" Titubeó Tauriel, insegura si debería compartir simples rumores y cuchicheos de los elfos que atendían a la mujer.

"¿Ah, sí?" Incitó el principe.

"Oí que durante los tres primeros días después de que se desmayara, repetía tres nombres en sus sueños." Continuó la capitán.

"¿Era Miranda uno de ellos? En las pinturas que mi padre encontró dentro de la armadura había una mujer similar a ti pero con cabello negro." Comentó Legolas, recordando la pintura tan detallada que su padre le mostró. "No me sorprende que te llamara Miranda."

"No…ninguno era Miranda… Un día no dejo de repetir el nombre Oropher" Los ojos de Legolas se abrieron en grande. "Al siguiente la mayoría del tiempo decía Garrus…"

"¿Estás segura que decía Oropher?" Preguntó el príncipe un tanto perturbado.

"Yo no la escuché personalmente, pero eso es lo que decían quienes la atendieron." Respondió la capitán.

"Entiendo, quizás sólo son rumores inventados. Los curanderos están emocionados por tener a alguien a quién cuidar. ¿Cuál era el tercero?" Respondió Legolas viendo como entraba uno de los mencionados curanderos por unos objetos medicinales.

"Vala Mandos…" Legolas casi se cae de la silla en la que se encontraba, haciendo ruido. El sonido no pasó desapercibido por la mujer en cuestión, quien empezó a removerse en la cama médica. Legolas y Tauriel se paralizaron momentáneamente al darse cuenta de la incomodidad de Jane. Sin embargo, el médico que acababa de entrar salió inmediatamente a avisar al rey como éste lo había pedido.

"Ugh…" Jane Shepard abrió los ojos, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. "Mierda, siento como si un grupo de krogan vanguardistas me hubieran embestido uno tras otro."

"¡Señorita, déjeme ayudarle a sentarse!" Exclamó el príncipe acercándose para ayudar a Shepard pero lo inesperado de las acciones pertenecientes a Legolas, provocó que la comandante entrara en trance de batalla y todo su entrenamiento defensivo cuerpo a cuerpo saliera a flote.

Shepard golpeó al rubio que tenía cerca en la cara y lo empujó, haciendo que cayera de golpe en la silla. El mueble perdió el balance por lo que cayó de espaldas con todo y príncipe en el suelo.

Acto seguido la comandante acudió a lo más familiar que se encontraba en la habitacion médica.

Jane Shepard se encontraba confundida, vestida en lo que parecía ser un vestido blanco muy ligero y estaba cubierta en vendas. Se hallaba posicionada detrás de Miranda pelirroja; aparentemente ésta sintió que había sido tomada rehén por el hecho de que la comandante se estaba escondiendo de Legolas, usándola a ella como barrera entre su persona y el joven príncipe. Legolas se estaba poniendo de pie con una mano en el rostro y haciendo muecas de dolor. La sangre que cubría parte de su cara apuntaba a una muy posible fractura de nariz.

"Hey, Miranda, ¿dónde está mi uniforme de la flota de la Alianza? Odio los vestidos, siempre que uso uno pasa algo malo." Comentó la comandante y en ese mismo momento el rey y Gandalf entraron a la habitacion. "Como por ejemplo, el rey cabezota mirándome con ojos de querer matarme." Terminó la espectro, observando a Thranduil llevar su mano a la empuñadura de su espada.

"Creo que ya te encuentras mejor, Jane Shepard." Comentó Gandalf acercándose cuidadosamente tanto a Shepard como a Tauriel. La elfa se sentía como rehén en esos momentos. "Si pudieras dejar ir a tu rehén para que podamos conversar…"

"¿Rehén? Yo no he tomado ningún rehén, sólo me escondo de él." Interrumpió la comandante, apuntando a Legolas y mirando el rostro de Tauriel. "¿Quien invade el espacio personal de alguien que fue golpeado casi hasta la muerte en batalla? Fue una respuesta involuntaria." Terminó separándose de Tauriel al mismo tiempo de que le dirigía una mirada de disculpa.

La comandante se alarmó de nuevo cuando un curandero entro casi corriendo en ayuda del príncipe, pero el rey llamó su atención acercándose a ella antes de que pudiera reaccionar agresivamente. Y en parte la comprendía: se encontraba en un lugar extraño para ella, no podía culparla por golpear a su hijo si se encontraba así de perturbada. A pesar de que Legolas había sido descuidado al invadir su espacio vital, el daño a su rostro no era de gravedad y estaba en parte agradecido por eso. Tenía conocimiento de que incluso en su estado deplorable actual, la espectro podía llegar causar un gran daño.

"Creo que estos objetos son tuyos, señorita Jane." Comentó Thranduil, entregándole el collar y las fotografías. La espectro los tomó de la mano del rey y los observó por unos instantes.

"Estas cosas… son lo más importante para mí. La fotografía con mi difunta pareja, la otra con mi familia y mis placas de identificación por si caía en la guerra. Gracias."

"De nada," respondió el rey asintiendo con la cabeza. "Ahora quisiera que por favor nos explicaras cómo es que puedes hablar sindarin." Inquirió cruzándose de brazos.

"Es una larga historia…"

"Creo que tenemos tiempo, Jane." Intercedió el mago Gandalf."Pero antes te pediré que vuelvas a la cama. No deberías estar de pie y mucho menos exigirte físicamente de más. Ya sabes que tan insistente puedo llegar a ser."

"No me lo recuerdes, amigo" Gruñó Shepard por lo bajo y se dirigió de nuevo a la cama para no tener que soportar al hombre de barba gris.

~!

~!

~!

Y esto es todo por hoy. Proximo capitulo en aproximadamente un mes. Si te gusto te pido que me dejes un review, y si no pos no hagas nada y comete unas galletitas.

Ahora a contestar sus inesperados reviews. Los cuales me sacaron un par de sonrisas :D

Ridli Scott: Gracias por pasarte a leer la historia. En cuanto a tu pregunta si, la armadura esta completa pero imagina que estas con una armadura y te golpea un enemigo tan grande como los brutes de Mass Effect 3 y salieras volando. Tus órganos internos y huesos se verían comprometidos por el impacto tanto del golpe como de la caída contra el suelo. Quedas como huevo revuelto dentro de un cascaron. Y si la armadura es la sangre de dragon, mi favorita en el juego.

Violette Moore: ¡Saludos mi comandante Moore! Espero que no te enojes conmigo por como trate a Legolas en este capitulo, pero es algo que quería hacerle hace tiempo xD Me siento agradecida que te encante mi historio y pues aqui esta la siguiente entrega :P

Addie Redfield: Que te puedo decir, gracias por ayudarme con esta locura enserio. Y Garrus se murio por que... Pos por que asi lo requería mi historia. Abachos y espero leer ese Sherlly muy pronto. ;P

SKANDROSITA: No no tienes perdon de los dioses... pero si el mio, gracias por tu atento review y por pasarte a leer escribe algo ¡LO QUE SEA!

IGNIZ SOLAE: ¡Ay! Aqui esta la siguiente parte... No me pegues T_T espero te agrade este nuevo capitulo. Un saludo.

Polatrixu~! 


	4. Chapter 4

Nuevo capítulo de la historia, disclaimers habituales: Nada con exceso, todo con medida. Ah no ¿Verdad? xDDDD Bueno nada me pertenece a excepción de esta loca idea y dos OCs que saldrán.

ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo incluye super spoilers de la trilogia de Mass Effect. (Para que no digan que no adverti)

Reviews serán contestados al final de la historia. :)

~!~!~!

Jane Shepard se había recostado en la cama del ala médica a regañadientes. Aún se sentía adolorida y una de sus piernas se encontraba muy débil pero sinceramente a su punto de vista, se las había pasado peor en otras ocasiones no muy lejanas.

Suspiró con frustración al sentir las miradas de las cuatro personas frente a ella. Sin duda querían explicaciones. Al parecer ya sabían su nombre y sus títulos pero no lo que significaban. Gruñó llevándose ambas manos a las temples y apoyando sus codos en las rodillas.

"Veamos, ¿por qué puedo hablar sindarin?" Preguntó figurativamente la pelirroja a su audiencia. "Ya lo entendía desde antes gracias a mi implante traductor; sin embargo no podía hablarlo porque en realidad no sabía el idioma. El implante solo traducía lo que ustedes hablaban a mi lengua materna." Dirigió su mirada a Gandalf. "Por lo que no podían entender mis respuestas mientras me encontraba en la celda, al menos hasta que nuestro amigo llegó y evitó que muriera, por suerte para él". Refunfuño la espectro.

"¿Por suerte para mí?" Preguntó el istari acariciando su barba.

"Vala Mandos comentó que la razón de que tú y el blanco hicieron ese hechizo para detectar grandes energías de otros mundos, fue porque él así lo quiso y porque me quería aquí".

"De hecho, nunca habíamos sentido ese impulso por experimentar…" Murmuró el mago ganándose la mirada de los tres elfos presentes. "¿Cómo conociste al Vala Mandos?"

"Estuve en sus estancias momentáneamente, alcance a despedirme de mi pareja por última vez y estuve un buen rato en el bar lamentandome de todo este asunto. Hasta que una persona que conocí, a mi llegada al lugar, me sacó de ese hoyo y me comentó que el Vala deseaba verme. Fui, me explicó algunas cosas y me dio un par de regalos. Y eso es todo."

"¿Cómo que eso es todo?" Intervino Thranduil visiblemente molesto. "¿Estuviste en las estancias de Mandos y no tienes más para contar?"

"Sí, es toda la historia referente a cómo se hablar sindarin per se. Uno de los regalos fue el don de las lenguas." Respondió la comandante estrechando sus hombros y sonriendo ligeramente.

"Creo que el rey quiere saber toda la historia completa, Jane." Recalcó Gandalf.

"La petición fue explicar cómo es que podía hablar sindarin, no que contara toda la historia. Hay cosas muy personales que me niego a compartir con gente que no conozco." Contradijo Jane, cruzándose de brazos. Se sentía de nuevo respondiendo a los concejales en los tiempos en que persiguió a Saren por media galaxia.

"¡Perdiste el derecho a esa privacidad cuando golpeaste a mi hijo!" Respondió el rey elfo enojado.

"Thranduil, tranquilo." Intervino el Istari "Jane, ¿quizás podamos escuchar la historia sin los detalles personales?" Intentó convencerla.

Jane observó al rey por unos instantes y sonrió sarcásticamente.

"¿Por qué nunca me tocan las misiones fáciles?" Dijo mientras reía sin profundidad. "Shepard, como espectro de los concejales tienes que ir a perseguir a este criminal extremadamente peligroso por toda la galaxia" Dijo en tono de mofa. "Jane Shepard, como icono galáctico necesitamos tu ayuda para esta misión con muy baja probabilidad de supervivencia. Comandante, necesitamos a los krogan de nuestro lado, tienes que ir a enfrentarte a un reaper y curar el genophage." Shepard se dejó caer contra la cama y soltó una larga exhalación después de su acto y se giró para ver a Gandalf con resentimiento.

El mago, observando que no estaban llegando a nada y que la mujer no hablaría más sobre su experiencia en las estancias de Mandos hasta sentirse más cómoda, decidió intentar otra estrategia y se sentó en la silla frente a la cama de la espectro.

"Sabes Jane, el príncipe aquí está un poco consternado por la situación. Verás: las damas tienden a tirarse a sus pies cuando lo ven, por lo que no está habituado a que una bella mujer lo golpee." Comentó el mago gris sacando su pipa. La comandante lo observó con una ceja arqueada y decidió seguirle el juego.

"Lo siento por eso, pero él no es mi tipo. Es demasiado bonito, le hacen falta algunas cicatrices en el rostro para que yo lo considere atractivo". Y eso era cierto. Garrus tenía la mitad de la cara derecha completamente destrozada por haber detenido un cohete con ella. Y Wrex de igual manera tenía el rostro marcado con recuerdos de sus batallas. No era que ella hubiese considerado al gran krogan líder como un interés romántico, pero era una de las personas mas cercanas a ella, tanto que él la adoptó dentro del clan Urdnot como su hermana. Extra oficialmente, su nombre completo era Urdnot Jane Shepard.

"¿Ah, sí?" Preguntó Legolas cruzándose de brazos, uniéndose a la plática. "Tristemente no creo que conozcas a algún elfo con esa descripción por aquí. ¿Quizás algún hombre de Rohan encaje en tu visión?"

"¿En verdad no te molestan las cicatrices en el rostro?" Ahora era Tauriel quién participaba. "Mucha gente hoy en día es asqueada por tales marcas."

"No, no me molestan, sería una hipócrita si lo hicieran. La mitad de mi torso y mi brazo izquierdo estan llenos de cicatrices. Fue un día muy doloroso."

"¿Te gustaría compartir la historia, Jane? Así podriamos conocerte mejor." Sugirió Gandalf.

"Supongo que esta sí puedo contárselas. En mi mundo era de conocimiento general." Comentó la comandante mientras se sentaba. "Pero primero tengo que explicarles algunos términos. Las armaduras que usamos los soldados de la alianza eran las básicas, resistencias básicas, durabilidad básica, escudos kineticos básicos, movilidad y peso básicos. Los escudos kineticos estan hechos de energía, algo así como magia protectora pero tienen un límite corto en la armadura estándar de la flota alianza. Muy por debajo de las capacidades de mi armadura actual, sangre de dragón que mis amigos me consiguieron después del incidente que causó mis heridas…

"Habíamos llegado a apoyar a los turianos en Palaven, el genophage había sido curado de los krogan y el líder mandó tropas al mundo Turiano para repeler al enemigo, el cual estaba haciendo una masacre de todos los civiles. El objetivo de nuestro enemigo no era conquistar, no era esclavizar, era destruir. No tenía clemencia, no sentía remordimiento, no distinguía entre niños, ancianos o adultos. Debía ser repelido de Palaven y forzado a retirarse a la Tierra, donde estaban el resto de las tropas enemigas y poder atacarlos a todos juntos en un golpe final.

Garrus, Wrex, yo, y varios platones de Turianos y Krogan íbamos a pie, destrozando cuanto enemigo veíamos, tomando cubierta y disparando nuestras armas y bióticos contra ellos… Todo iba bien, hasta que llegó un cosechador." Shepard paró unos instantes al ver las caras de confusión de los espectadores.

"¿Qué es un cosechador?" Preguntó el rey, antes enojado y ahora visiblemente interesado por el relato.

"Imaginate a una lagartija alada gigante, del tamaño de una montaña y de paso escupe fuego. Como su nombre lo indica, cosecha, en este caso la guerra deja muertos y heridos que son comida fácil para estas criaturas, y ellos se alimentan."

Todos los presentes compararon al cosechador con un dragón.

"No había forma de vencer al cosechador sin apoyo por lo que tuvimos que emprender una retirada estratégica y esperar ayuda aérea para poder derribar a la criatura; sin embargo mientras corríamos a un lugar seguro, una voz llamó mi atención. La voz gritaba con desespero que no le dejáramos ahí solo. Me giré para ver a un niño turiano tratando de mantenernos el paso. El cosechador lo escuchó también y lo vio como presa; por lo que empezó a correr por el niño. Antes de que supiera qué pasó, me había colocado enfrente del cosechador con el infante a mi espalda activando mis escudos kineticos al máximo. Mis compañeros me gritaban que regresara, yo no me moví. Y el cosechador hizo lo que la naturaleza le dictaba: lanzó su fuego sobre mí. Fue un infierno. Mi armadura se habia derretido y adherido a mi piel para cuando llegó el apoyo aéreo y mataron a la criatura. Pero el niño estaba bien. Y en esos momentos no me importaba nada más." Jane pasó su mano derecha por todo su brazo izquierdo. "Tardaron horas tratando de retirar las piezas de armadura derretida, mi médico no dejo de gritarme lo estúpida que fui, Garrus estaba enfurecido y Wrex… bueno él me aplaudió. Por alguna razón los krogan siempre se divierten en situaciones de vida o muerte."

Shepard se dio cuenta de que el rey, su aparente encargo por parte de Oropher estaba pasando la mano por su rostro, muy distante a la conversación que tomaba lugar. Se preguntó internamente como iba a poner en su lugar al hijo del papá; que era el rey, mientras llevaba a cabo la misión que le había dejado el Vala Mandos.

"¿Estabas siendo cortejada cuando sucedió, verdad?" Preguntó Thranduil después de no haber participado en la conversación. "Habías mencionado una pareja. ¿No tuviste problemas con él por tus cicatrices? ¿No las encontró monstruosas?" Terminó de hacer saber sus dudas con un tono de exigencia que tomó con la guardia baja a la comandante, por lo que parpadeo un par de veces antes de responder. No entendía porque tan súbito cambio de humor en el volátil ser.

"Sí, en esos momentos estaba saliendo con mi pareja: Garrus Vakarian, un gran sujeto." Comenzó a explicar la comandante con una sonrisa melancólica. "No, no tuvo ningún problema con mis marcas de heroísmo, como él las llamaba; ni yo con las de él, ya que tenía la mitad de su rostro completamente quemado también." Se giró a ver a Tauriel quien se encontraba con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa por la reacción inesperada del rey al momento en que la comandante mencionó las heridas de Garrus. "El loco decidió detener un artefacto en llamas con el rostro en una misión. Casi lo perdemos ese día." Explicó la espectro. "Y en cuanto la última cuestión.. No, no me considero un monstruo… Nosotros estábamos luchando contra monstruos. Seres ajenos a nuestra civilización que robaban los cuerpos de nuestros caídos y los convertían en seres horrorosos; unas carcasas de lo que alguna vez fueron. Partes de cuerpos pertenecientes a personas de distintas razas pegados unas con otras; dando lugar a abominaciones controladas por el enemigo." La vanguardista no lo notó pero había estado elevando poco a poco su tono de voz demostrando el profundo odio que le tenía a los reapers y todo el dolor que habían causado, furiosa por todas las vidas y mundos que destruyeron.

"Eso se me hace muy difícil de imaginar, Jane" Intervino Gandalf perturbado, notando la agitación peligrosa de la pelirroja. "Debió ser horrible luchar contra las personas que juraste proteger."

"No tienes una maldita idea." Shepard suspiró exhausta y miró al rey. "¿Alguna otra pregunta?"

Thranduil la observó fijamente por unos instantes, de una manera que la espectro no pudo descifrar, para después negar con la cabeza.

"Es todo por el momento, te dejaremos para que descanses." Dijo indicando a los presentes que era hora de retirarse al mismo tiempo que un médico entraba al lugar con un vendaje limpio.

"Jane, si no es mucho pedir, me gustaria charlar más a menudo contigo acerca de tu mundo y de tu estancia en las alas de la muerte." Agregó el mago antes de dejar la habitación.

"Siempre y cuando Miranda pelirroja esté presente, me recuerda a casa." Respondió la espectro haciendo que Gandalf riera.

~!

Habia caído la noche y al parecer todos descansaban. Todos menos el Rey del gran bosque verde, quien marchaba impacientemente en su despacho; Gandalf había quedado en investigar con la mujer que eran los tres objetos que estaban adheridos a la espalda de la armadura, tenía la sospecha de que quizás eran armas, pero si era acertada su suposición... ¿por qué no las utilizó para escapar?

Había algo más en la pelirroja. Para ser una persona que acababa de salir de una gran guerra se encontraba muy apaciguada, demasiado tranquila (dejando fuera el incidente de la nariz de Legolas pues el muchacho la había asustado); lo cual le hacía sospechar que la mujer tramaba algo, y era aún más incriminante el hecho de que se negaba a compartir los sucesos que experimentó en las estancias del Vala de la muerte. Eso o se negaba aceptar la realidad, escondiéndose en su fachada de autoridad. Algo que él conocía muy bien.

Otra cosa que no lograba comprender por más que lo intentaba era la aparente indiferencia que la comandante tenía respecto a sus heridas y cicatrices. Legolas, Tauriel y Gandalf podían disimularlo muy bien, pero la opinión de ellos fue clara al momento de ver por primera vez las marcas en el cuerpo de la vanguardista. Lástima.

A la mujer parecía no importarle, es más, lo ignoraba. Era muy probable que estuviera acostumbrada a esa clase de atención. No entendía cómo lo soportaba; a él le enfermaba que la gente sintiera lástima y compasión por su persona. Lo hacía enfurecer a grandes niveles.

Pasó la mano por la parte izquierda de su rostro; no se veían gracias a un hechizo, pero ahí estaban siempre presentes: las cicatrices que le dejó la guerra y que le habían costado su matrimonio, su innombrable ex esposa lo había abandonado por que "no podía soportar verlo así". Se sintió indeseable. Se comparó muchas veces con un monstruo.

Jane Shepard aceptaba a todos sin importar su apariencia ni raza. No tomaba en cuenta aspectos, sino que parecía observar la personalidad de quienes le rodeaban. ¿Por qué ELLA no había actuado así? ¿Por qué una simple humana de procedencia dudosa había llegado a recordarle sus defectos?

Golpeó el escritorio frente a él con su puño mientras suspiraba, tratando de calmar la ciega furia que lo había invadido. Decidió dar la noche por terminada y se retiró a sus habitaciones.

~!

Caminaba por los pasillos del palacio cuando alcanzó a escuchar un altercado proveniente de las alas médicas. Gruñó por lo bajo. ¡Sabía que no debían dejar a la mujer sin vigilancia! Pero Gandalf quería ganarse su confianza y por eso insistió en que no le dejarán guardias que la vigilaran. Al parecer había sido un error, por lo que el rey elfo se apresuró al lugar y desenfundando su espada entró a la habitación donde habían dejado a la mujer descansando.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a la mujer agarrada de uno de los tubos usados para colgar toallas por los médicos, haciendo levantamiento de cuerpo con dos elfos sujetos a su cintura. Los levantaba junto con ella con muy poco esfuerzo.

"¡Señorita, por favor, escúchenos!" Insistió el médico de cabellos negros ondulados y ojos soñadores azules. "¡Regrese a la cama! Sus heridas fueron muy graves y puede reabrir los cortes si se esfuerza de más." Jane lo ignoró, e hizo otro levantamiento con ambos elfos adheridos a ella tratando de detenerla.

"¡Si no lo hace nos veremos obligados a tomar medidas drásticas!" Exclamó el otro elfo. Rubio de ojos grandes y expresivos.

"Ya estuve suficiente tiempo en cama, un segundo más y me volvía loca." Respondió la comandante un tanto fastidiada. "Además, Ocram." Refiriendose al elfo rubio. "Ya estoy bien, sólo ejercito mis músculos para que no se debiliten." Terminó haciendo otro levantamiento.

"¡Samout, dile algo!" Exclamó Ocram a su compañero. "No es posible que en tan poco tiempo esté totalmente recuperada".

"Señorita, no solo está cargando su peso, sino el de dos elfos adultos. ¡Se va a sobre extenuar!" Recalcó el otro elfo, pero Shepard lo ignoró y siguió contando mentalmente las repeticiones que llevaba.

"¿Sabes, Samout? Ustedes los elfos son una de las razas más curiosas que he conocido..." Reflexionó la comandante. "Son ridículamente bonitos y extremadamente ligeros. Apuesto que sus ropas pesan más que ustedes."

"No todos los elfos somos ridículamente bonitos, como lo dices." Los dos elfos que se encontraban tratando de regresar a Shepard a su cama la soltaron inmediatamente al escuchar la voz del rey e hicieron una reverencia en respeto. "Pueden retirarse, yo me encargo de aquí en adelante." Jane se soltó del tubo y miró con confusión al rey y su espada en la mano: Ocram y Samout se apresuraban a salir de la habitación.

"¿Estoy en problemas?" Preguntó Shepard sin dejar de ver la espada y levantó ambos brazos en signo de rendición.

"Deberás disculparme por la precaución, pero no podía pasar por alto el escándalo que tú y esos médicos estaban haciendo." Respondió Thranduil mientras negaba con la cabeza y enfundaba su espada a su cinturón. "La gente normal hace caso a las recomendaciones de los curanderos, ¿sabes?"

Shepard rió un poco. "No soy tu soldado promedio. Mi médica, Chakwas me ató a la cama un par de veces. Y aún así conseguí escapar." Comentó la vanguardista con un aparente orgullo.

Soldado. De nuevo esa palabra. A Thranduil le costaba creer que la frágil humana frente a él fuera un soldado. Tauriel era buena luchando, pero no era humana sino elfo, y los elfos eran superiores a lo humanos en muchos aspectos.

"Si no me ocupo, empiezo a pensar en el pasado." Jane adquirió un tono de voz sombrío mientras se acercaba a la ventana cojeando debido a que aún sufría de su pierna. "La última decisión que tomé en mi universo... No estoy segura si fue la correcta. Digo universo porque al ver las estrellas no reconozco ninguna constelación. No están ni el sistema Sol, ni los sistemas Terminus." La comandante suspiró.

"¿Fue de gran importancia tu última decisión en tu universo?" Inquirió el rey acercándose un poco.

"El enemigo no era natural. Fue creado por los primeros pobladores de nuestro universo y se volvió contra ellos, destruyéndolos, comenzando un ciclo de vida y destrucción." Continuó. "Civilizaciones nacían, avanzaban tecnológicamente y ellos llegaban a destruirlas para luego retirarse... el ciclo siguió así hasta nuestra era."

Thranduil abrió los ojos en grande. Ni la destrucción causada por Smaug podía compararse a lo escuchado.

"Hubo alertas. Yo recibí un antiguo mensaje de la civilización antes de la nuestra que nos advertía del inminente peligro. Nadie nos tomó en cuenta. Ni siquiera cuando uno de los espectros más respetados, Saren, se volvió contra todo lo que ese estatus implicaba, uniéndose a uno de los reapers. El iluso creía que probándose digno de ellos lo salvaría de la destrucción. Al final lo corrompieron de una manera horrorosa. Usaron su cadáver como arma y fue una complicada de eliminar."

"Creyó que uniéndose al enemigo sería perdonado. Pecó de inocente." Confirmó el rey.

"Despues de eso los reapers, también conocidos como segadores, empezaron a concentrarse específicamente en humanos." La pelirroja de ojos verdes trago saliva incómodamente. "Estuve indispuesta por más o menos dos años, más bien muerta. Mi cuerpo fue robado y reconstruido por una especie de secta de supremacía humana, llamada Cerberus. Vala Mandos fue lo suficientemente amable de dejar regresar mi alma a mi cuerpo o de otra manera el experimento no hubiese resultado..."

"Has estado dos veces en sus estancias..." Interrumpió Thranduil.

"Decidió borrar la experiencia de la primera vez, así que no cuenta. Mi misión ésta vez era descubrir que estaba provocando que ciudades enteras de humanos desaparecieran sin dejar rastro. Los políticos de esos momentos se estaban haciendo de la vista gorda, así que esta organización, Cerberus, tomó cartas en el asunto."

"Hicieron lo que nadie más quería hacer." Concluyó el rey elfo.

"El problema era que Cerberus fue nuestro enemigo en el pasado." Comentó Shepard. "Nadie más quería hacer algo con respecto a las desapariciones."

Thranduil no supo que comentar. ¿Unirse a un enemigo del pasado? Su orgullo jamás le permitiría tomar tal acción en circunstancias normales. Pero... ¿en una situación de extrema desesperación?

"Mientras estábamos en esa misión, conocí a un miembro de una raza creada por otra llamada quariana, los llamaban geth. Según, eran monstruos asesinos que se volvieron contra sus creadores. Nacieron siendo sirvientes sin mente. Y lo siguieron siendo hasta que un día uno de ellos hizo una pregunta causando gran terror a los quarianos y provocando la destrucción de muchos geth. Sin embargo, los geth querían vivir... por lo que se defendieron. Los quarianos perdieron sus tierras y vivieron como nómadas, y en jurada guerra contra los geth desde entonces."

"¿Tanta destrucción por una pregunta?" Comentó el rey atónito. "¿Qué pudo haber sido tan grave que orilló a los quarianos a destruir a sus sirvientes y a estos últimos a defenderse?"

Shepard sonrió de una manera triste. "Te citaré la pregunta: 'Creador, ¿acaso ésta unidad tiene un alma?' Esa fue."

"No... no entiendo." Se encontraba confundido. ¿Esa pregunta tan inocente la causante de tanta destrucción?

"Hasta la fecha yo tampoco. El geth que conocí se unió a mi equipo y fue un gran compañero hasta su último momento. Lo llamamos Legión ya que todos los geth eran uno y uno era todos. Lo sé, complicado, pero así funcionaban." Shepard giró su cuello, haciendo que sus huesos crujieran, liberando la tensión que se habia formado en sus vértebras. "Al final de la alianza con Cerberus, logramos detener el secuestro de los humanos por parte de los sirvientes de los reapers. Y por seis meses después de eso todo fue hojuelas sobre miel."

"Hasta que los mismos reapers atacaron, supongo." Concluyó el rey elfo. Preguntándose que decisión era la que le perturbaba a la comandante.

"Lo advertí en numerosas ocasiones pero nunca me escucharon. Incluso después de toda la evidencia que presenté, se negaron a aceptar el peligro." Gruñó molesta la comandante.

"Creyeron que ignorando la amenaza ésta desaparecería. Cosa que funcionó para el enemigo ya que le convenía no ser descubierto." Terminó de deducir el rey y Shepard asintió con la cabeza.

"Los reapers tuvieron que llegar y prácticamente gritar: ¡Sorpresa! Para que los líderes inútiles pudieran aceptar la realidad del asunto. Perdimos mucho tiempo y vidas por esa necedad." Se quejó la comandante. Para luego continuar. "Una vieja amiga de raza asari, Liara T'Soni, había conseguido unos planos antiguos para la creación de un arma que supuestamente liberaría una gran cantidad de energía, la cual en esos momentos sabíamos que era capaz de destruir o controlar a los reapers."

"¿Controlarlos?" Preguntó el rey. "Un ejército de esa magnitud es muy tentador." Reflexionó el rubio. "Mucho poder."

"Eso mismo pensaba el líder de Cerberus, el hombre ilusorio; sus lacayos mataron a mucha gente incluyendo a una de mis amigas, Miranda Lawson." Mencionó Shepard. "Se parecía mucho a la chica pelirroja que acompaña a tu hijo."

"Su nombre es Tauriel." complementó el rey.

"Es bueno saberlo. No puedo seguir llamándola Miranda Pelirroja." Sonrió la mujer, sobándose la nuca. "El hombre ilusorio quería controlar a los reapers, pero él terminó siendo el controlado al final. A este proceso le llamábamos indoctrinación: te conviertes en un sirviente de ellos y el único escape es la muerte. Al darse cuenta terminó con su propia vida en rebelión al control sobre él." Shepard movió con decepción la cabeza. "Después del enfrentamiento con el hombre ilusorio, logré activar el arma llamada el crucible, y descubrí que tenía no dos opciones, sino tres." Suspiró recordando. "La primera que se me presentó era síntesis: una fusión entre el enemigo y nosotros. La segunda fue control: yo tendría el completo control sobre los reapers. Y la última fue destrucción."

"¿Qué elegiste?" Preguntó el rey. Aunque ya sabía la respuesta en el fondo. Cualquier persona con un mínimo de inteligencia podría hacer esa decisión.

"Destrucción... pero venía con un precio. Todas las razas creadas serían destruidas, esto incluía a los reapers, sus creaciones monstruosas de nuestros caídos... y los geth" El semblante de Shepard cambió a uno de dolor. "¿Hice lo correcto en condenar a muerte a una raza que tanto luchó por vivir?" Consideraba a Legion un amigo y sintió que le había traicionado al escoger destrucción… Pero el resto de la galaxia contaba con ella y la única respuesta, la razón de toda esa constante lucha, era la destrucción de los reapers.

"No hiciste lo correcto. Pero tomaste la mejor decisión de las tres." Comenzó a decir el rey después de unos instantes de reflexión. "La unión con tal enemigo no resultó provechosa en el pasado; Saren es el ejemplo de eso según lo que me contaste. Por lo que síntesis queda descartada inmediatamente." Pausó unos momentos. "Y control... ¿en realidad ibas a estar tú en control? Muy bien pudieron hacerte creer que tú estabas en control y utilizarte a conveniencia como al hombre ilusorio." Pausó por unos instantes, como si estuviera considerando una opción adicional y luego continuó. "Además de que no estaba especificado por cuanto tiempo estarías en control. Eso sólo nos deja con una sola opción viable: destrucción. No había opción correcta, sino la menos dañina." Terminó el rubio, entendiendo por fin la manera de actuar de la soldado frente a él. Habia tomado una decisión que ni el mismo estaba seguro si eligiria de manera correcta.

"¿Sabes? No tienes idea de lo que necesitaba oír eso. Las personas siempre venían a mi a pedirme opiniones y me dejaban a mi las decisiones importantes." Comentó la comandante con tono de agradecimiento. "Como por ejemplo el destino de una civilización compuesta por trillones de personas. Gracias."

El rey no sabía que significaba exactamente la palabra 'trillones' pero se imaginó que se trataba de muchas personas. "Eres bienvenida. Sin embargo te pedire que regreses a la cama, ya traumatizaste (?) lo suficiente a los médicos por una noche." Término Thranduil con voz firme y llena de autoridad, sabiendo que un tono condescendiente no funcionaria muy bien en alguien como un soldado.

Y dio resultado. La comandante Jane Shepard puso firme y tenso su cuerpo y después de un sonoro '¡Sí, señor!' regresó inmediatamente a la cama para quedarse dormida en instantes.

~!

"Thranduil" Comenzó Gandalf entrando al despacho del rey. "Perdona la interrupción, pero la forastera va corriendo por los campos de entrenamiento con un elfo rubio y otro de cabello negro tras ella."

"Esos deben ser sus médicos, Ocram y Samout… ¿Espera, dijiste corriendo?" Gandalf asintió y Thranduil sintió como se le formaba un dolor de cabeza mientras llevaba su mano al entrecejo causando que el mago riera.

"Yo me encargo de esto Thranduil, termina tus papeleos."

~!~!~!~!~!~!

Y colorin, colorado. Este capitulo ha terminado.

Agradecimientos especiales a mis Betas: AdrianaSnapeHouse, (Que no me ha dejado review la cabrona, pero ya vera.) Addie Redfield y SKANDROSITA. Que me muestran mis horrores de redacción y me dan chanclazos para que ya no los cometa.

Reviews: Como dije no esperaba que nadie fuera de mis betas y mis tres perros leyeran esta historia, ya que incluye dos fandoms que pues en realidad nada que ver uno con el otro. Por lo que estoy impresionada y agradecida con el gran recibimiento que esta ha tenido.

Ridli Scott: He decidido tomarme algunas libertades en ese aspecto de la armadura que Shepard portaba al momento de que Harbinger ataco. No me gusto el hecho de que Bioware le pusiera la predeterminada por sus ganas ¬¬ Te agradezco que te pases a leer la historia. Enserio. :)

Guest: Gracias por tu amable review. Yo tambien espere un final feliz de Mass Effect pero pues EA y Bioware nos odian T_T. Y no te preocupes, tardare, pero terminaré esta historia a menos que me muera xD

Violette Moore: Lo golpeare en otras ocasiones, pero no en esta. No me cae mal… Tanto. Y si creo que sin Gandalf o sin ninguno de los demás Istari, los elfos se hubieran matado entre ellos por noobs xD  
PD: Hice una serie de dibujos que subí al grupo FDSTLO o como se escriba xD  
PD1: Gracias por pasarte a leer esta historia significa mucho para mi :3

IGNIZ SOLAE: ¡NO ME PEGUES! Aqui esta el cuarto capítulo. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Este fue un poco más emocional y de relleno, ya seguirá lo bueno, Huargos, aracnidos gigantes, intentos de asesinatos, etc etc etc. Mira, ya no tarde seiscientas noventa y seis horas :D Quiero galletitas.

Addie Redfield: Te juro que no vi tan emotiva la despedida. De hecho la quise poner lo mas… no emotiva posible pero sin dejar de mostrar sentimiento (?) Legolas no hizo nada al respecto del golpe por que Jane tenia a Tauriel de "rehén" xD Gracias por betear este intento de historia. Parece facil, pero no lo es . manejar universos distintos sin relación aparente es cosa de otro mundo. Ya me has preguntado que rayos fumo. La respuesta es: NADA. Asi estoy xD

Love u Gurl!

SKANDROSITA: Me agrada que te agrade la historia y me agrada que te agrade como la llevo :D

Mis Shepards siempre han sido paragons (buenas) con una pizca de trol nunca pude hacer un malvado anarquista espacial de mis shepards, no puedo. Me duele en el alma. :'(

Espero que te agrade este nuevo capitulo y tambien espero contar con tu apoyo para el proximo.

Love u Gurl!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicos. Nuevo capitulo. Ahora no tuve tiempo de contestar reviews, pero en el proximo prometo hacerlo :)

Nada me pertenece; lo unico mio son las ideas y las galletas.

~! ~! ~! ~!

Jane se sentía mejor que nunca mientras huía de sus preocupados médicos que la perseguían por todo el campo verde que rodeaba el palacio.

Había vivido toda su existencia en estaciones espaciales y naves; ahora entendía la aparente felicidad sin sentido de los animales en cautiverio cuando son liberados en su hábitat.

Experimentar el viento contra su cara sin preocuparse de que estuviera lleno de proyectiles mortales. Sentir el pasto bajo sus pies, escuchar a las aves cantar y corretear como si de una chiquilla se tratara; todo aquello era un privilegio que nunca había gozado del todo en su vida.

"¡Señorita!" Samout gritaba mientras él y Ocram le mantenían el paso a su lado. No la detenían por temor a lastimarla más de lo que se encontraba. "¡Sigue cojeando! ¿Le duele la pierna?"

"Es más una molestia que dolor, Samout" Respondió la vanguardista restándole importancia al asunto. "Estaré bien, mamá gallina".

"¡Ocram! ¡Haz algo, no te quedes ahí!"

El elfo rubio, claramente fastidiado por la constante situación sin sentido, decidió intervenir pero no sin antes rodar los ojos ante la insistencia de su compañero. Ocram aumentó su velocidad rebasando al moreno y a la pelirroja ganando un buen tramo en ventaja, para luego regresar corriendo hacia ambos sin mostrar signos de detenerse.

Jane, al ver que Ocram no parecía parar su rápido andar, se detuvo; sin embargo, el elfo que ahora parecía poseído, no lo hizo, más si redujo considerablemente su velocidad al notar que la comandante habia terminado su avanzar, y rápidamente la cargó sobre su hombro tan pronto estuvo a su alcance.

La pelirroja, al notar que estaba siendo prácticamente raptada, comenzó a protestar; una mirada fulminante perteneciente a Samout la detuvo.

"¡Ya fue suficiente por hoy!" Comenzó el elfo pelinegro, cruzándose de brazos . "Quizás usted no se estaba dando cuenta, pero nosotros sí. Se encontraba cojeando cada vez más ¡y es hora de que regrese a la cama!" Sentenció apuntándola con el dedo índice, casi tocando su nariz. A la espectro no le quedó más que asentir con la cabeza al escuchar los gruñidos de Ocram, quien daba a entender que estaba de acuerdo con su compañero.

Jane estaba con los ojos abiertos en grande. Acababa de conocer los límites de la paciencia de sus cuidadores y vaya que tal paciencia era inmensa. Karin Chakwas no hubiera dudado en lanzarle un dardo tranquilizante tan pronto hubiese intentado dejar la cama o sobornado a Grunt con fideos picantes para que la regresara a la camilla siempre que tratara de salir de ella.

Seguía reflexionando en silencio pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos al momento que Ocram se detuvo.

"¿Me prestarían a Jane un rato?" Escuchó la comandante después de unos momentos. "Oí que estaba corriendo por los alrededores y creí que podría charlar con ella un rato ahora que se encuentra mejor."

"No lo sé, Mithrandir." Respondió Samout. "Ha estado negándose a seguir recomendaciones médicas y se sobreextenuo."

"_Lo que sea menos volver a la cama._" Pensaba la comandante mientras Samout y Ocram discutían con Gandalf. Lo último que deseaba era estar sin hacer nada, de nuevo. Le entraba una especie de ansiedad inexplicable. Casi gritó en frustración un par de veces encontrándose atrapada en esa sala médica.

"Ocram, bájala." Samout se acercó a Shepard, mirándola muy seriamente. La mujer en cuestión no podía decidir quién era el médico más intimidante, Chakwas o el elfo de cabellos ónices. "Que quede bien entendido, señorita: nada de correr, saltar ni ejercitarse hasta que le demos el alta definitiva." La voz del elfo, suave y melodiosa, escondía promesas de cadenas en la cama si las órdenes se desobedecian. La vanguardista asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente, mostrando que el mensaje había sido recibido y entendido, por lo que el pelinegro sonrió dulcemente demostrando su aprobación y se retiró junto con su compañero. Gandalf y Jane se quedaron solos.

Pasados unos instantes, el mago rió un poco, llamando la atención de la comandante; quien al enfocarse en su presencia, observó que estaba retirando tres objetos muy familiares para ella de un bolso de cuero que cargaba: sus armas desactivadas. Dos de ellas ni siquiera cabían en el bolso.

"El rey me pidió que te preguntara, cuando te sintieras mejor, sobre estos extraños objetos." Comentó el Istari mostrándoselos. "Aparentemente, no tienen un uso determinado."

"¿No pudo venir a preguntarme él?" Dijo, tomando el objeto de tamaño mediano, bajo la mirada un tanto nerviosa del hombre mayor. Terminó por activarlo. Su M-300 Claymore cobró vida casi de inmediato, haciendo que Gandalf diera un paso en retroceso al notar la luz aqua que está despedía de los costados. "Son mis armas. Esta es mi escopeta M-300 Claymore." Comentó sujetando el arma con ambas manos. "Principal herramienta para un vanguardista como yo. Esa otra" continuó señalando el objeto negro y largo en la mano izquierda de Gandalf "Es mi rifle de francotirador Black Widow. No precisamente el área experta de un vanguardista, pero saber usar un poco de todo me ha salvado el cuello más de una vez. Y la última es mi pistola de alto calibre M-6 Carnifex, la cual fue un regalo de un amigo muy querido." Terminó, recordando con nostalgia a Mordin Solus, quien le obsequió la pistola el día que lo conoció en Omega como símbolo de confianza y futura amistad.

"Jane… Esos objetos estuvieron contigo todo el tiempo." Respondió el mago, recobrando la comodidad, viendo que la pelirroja al tener sus armas en mano, no optó por amenazarlo ni adoptó una actitud agresiva. "¿Por qué no los usaste para escapar?"

"Mi objetivo principal, amigo, no era precisamente sobrevivir, sino todo lo contrario. Subconscientemente, supongo yo, me 'olvidé ' de las armas que se encontraban a un brazo de distancia".

"Entiendo…" Dijo el gris, incómodamente. "¿Podría ver tus armas en acción? Supongo que el rey elfo también querrá ver cómo funcionan. ¿Quizás después de que el escuadrón de vigilancia regrese?" Comenzó a comentar el mago, recordando que ese día precisamente, regresaba el escuadrón de reconocimiento que cada cierto tiempo vigilaba las fronteras del bosque para eliminar cualquier manada de orcos o amenazas al reino elfo.

"Claro que sí. ¿Por qué no?" Respondió la mujer con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. "Ya quiero ver esas caras bonitas horrorizarse cuando vean que puede hacer este bebé." Giró la escopeta con su mano derecha y la pasó a su izquierda demostrando su control sobre el arma. "Pero…" Continuó pensativamente. "Necesito tener mi uniforme. No me siento cómoda en este vestido de hospital ni estando descalza…"

"Si te refieres a la ropa que llevabas debajo de tu armadura, creo que las mucamas la lavaron para ti. Les llamó la atención la forma en que funcionaba como ropa de diario y armadura ligera. Por lo que tanto el herrero como el peletero la examinaron de cerca para mejorar los diseños que los soldados elfos usan. Es una curiosa combinación de tela, cuero y metal." Comentó el mago. "Vamos a recuperarlas para que estés más cómoda. Además, no podemos dejarte sin tus botas por mucho tiempo, algún bicho podría morderte y envenenarte." Hizo una seña con el rifle francotirador que aún llevaba en la mano para que Shepard lo siguiera.

Después de discutir un buen rato con un par de elfos rubios e igualmente hermosos (para disgusto de Jane Shepard) Gandalf logró recuperar el uniforme de la comandante de las manos pertenecientes al herrero y peletero del reino del bosque verde. Ambos elfos se mostraban renuentes a dejar ir lo que ellos llamaron 'el mejor diseño de armadura ligera que habían visto en su vida'. Sin embargo, el mago de gris insistió en que la mujer que lo acompañaba no tenía que vestir más que esas ropas. Al final tuvieron que ceder al ver que la comandante no traía ni zapatillas en sus pies; le permitieron entonces cambiarse en la misma herreria.

"Vamos, Jane, parece que el escuadrón de exploración llegó antes de lo planeado." Comentó el mago al ver el bullicio en las entradas del palacio apresurándola. Los dos se abrieron paso entre la multitud de elfos que veían con atención el arribo de los soldados.

El rey Thranduil estaba presente ya que su hijo era parte del equipo; pero se le observaba sorprendido al ver el estado de sus soldados. Estaban heridos, golpeados en numerosas partes del cuerpo y arañados en el rostro.

La comandante palideció; esas heridas le parecían muy familiares… "¿Gandalf… es posible que tu hechizo exploratorio de universos hubiese traído algo más aparte de mi persona?"

"Es posible, pero no podría asegurarte…" El Istari no terminó lo que estaba por decir ya que la vanguardista le dio la escopeta y rápidamente tomó su carnifex de las manos del mago para después salir corriendo hacia donde estaba el rey elfo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la espectro lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló al suelo junto con ella en una serie de eventos confusos.

Thranduil estuvo apunto de preguntar que rayos le sucedía a la mujer cuando sintió que su corona ya no estaba en su cabeza: un disparo a distancia había impactado en ella, removiéndole de su lugar y causando un hoyo de notables proporciones en el piso frente a él. Intentó incorporarse pero la pelirroja se lo impidió.

"¡Quédate en el suelo!" Le ordenó la comandante gritando, para luego ponerse en cuclillas y comenzar a disparar su carnifex en dirección de donde venía el laser rojo que vio reflejado en la cabellera rubia del rey antes de que ella lo derribara al suelo para salvarle la cabeza.

El sonido estruendoso de los disparos parecía hacer estragos en los oídos sensibles de los elfos, por lo que los civiles entraron rápidamente a tomar refugio al palacio para el alivio de la vanguardista. Dos disparos más a distancia fueron hechos contra ella pero fallaron; la comandante había rodado a un lado y ella igualmente devolvió las agresiones. Estaba disparando a ciegas y al tanteo; su enemigo tenía la ventaja de los árboles como refugio, pero parecía que no estaba dando tan lejos del blanco ya que los disparos del oponente eran erráticos.

Legolas y Tauriel se materializaron uno a cada lado de ella.

"¿Cuántos reapers?" Preguntó Shepard automáticamente, entrando en su rol de comandante. Otro disparo dio a sus pies de forma sonora. "¡Mierda! ¡Detrás de los muros! ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡No levanten la cabeza mientras corren!" El trío sirvió de escudo humano para el rey elfo quien fue casi arrastrado dentro de la seguridad del palacio.

"Si te refieres a las cosas moradas que saltan por todos lados y te muelen a golpes, eran diez pero logramos decapitar dos cuando nos atacaron." Respondió Legolas mientras hacía muecas por los disparos de fuera que rebotaban contra los muros del palacio.

"Pero si hablas de las criaturas metálicas que se quedan a distancia y atacan con flechas invisibles que dejan hoyos en el suelo, son dos, y no pudimos acercarnos a ellas por sus ataques. Tuvimos que retirarnos, pero creímos que los habíamos perdido dentro del bosque." Complementó Tauriel.

"Esas cosas son reapers creados con los cadáveres de mi gente: no descansan hasta que todo está muerto. Rastrean, encuentran y matan. Parece que el hechizo de Gandalf y Saruman no solo me trajo a mí."

"Eso que tienes en la mano es uno de los objetos que traías contigo cuando te encontramos. Veo que mis sospechas eran correctas y se tratan de poderosas armas." Dijo Thranduil a Shepard.

"Afirmativo, pero el calibre de mi carnifex no compite con el de los rifles de los merodeadores que nos estan atacando. Necesito acercarme para generar un daño significativo." Una idea se formó en la mente de la vanguardista. "¿Quién quiere aprender a usar mis armas?"

En ese mismo momento, Gandalf hizo aparición con el resto de las armas pertenecientes a la soldado pelirroja. "Esa fue una reacción muy oportuna Jane." Felicitó el mago, observando a lo lejos la corona hecha añicos que hacía unos cuantos momentos estaba en la cabeza del ilustre rey elfo. "De no haber sido así, el joven Legolas hubiera subido al trono prematuramente." Terminó el hombre mayor, haciendo entrega del armamento a la espectro.

"La guerra con los reapers está aún muy presente en mi cabeza; fue mero instinto y paranoia." Respondió la comandante quien, guardando la carnifex en uno de sus bolsillos del costado, tomó las armas mientras observaba llegar a Ocram.

"Hola Doc, ¿interesado en aprender a usar una de mis armas?" Preguntó la vanguardista, tomando la escopeta y el rifle con un brazo. Sacó la carnifex que acababa de guardar para entregarsela al médico antes de que pudiera responder. "Sujétala con ambas manos, apunta y presiona el mecanismo." Comentó Shepard, colocándose detrás de él y poniendo su mano libre en la del médico para guiarla a un jarrón vistoso junto a uno de los muros. "Con firmeza o saldrá volando de tus manos cuando dispares." Corrigió al notar que el agarre del elfo médico sobre el arma dejaba mucho que desear.

"Pero yo no vine a esto..." Comenzó el rubio a gruñir.

"¡Después me regañan todo lo que quieran, ahora lo importante es salir con vida de esto, y para lograrlo necesito tu velocidad en el campo!" Lo interrumpió Shepard usando su tono autoritario. "Tu velocidad es superior a cualquiera que haya visto en batalla y es por eso que esta pistola de mano es perfecta para tu habilidad. ¡Ahora aprieta ese botón!"

Thranduil, Legolas,Tauriel y Gandalf, observaban el intercambio con interés. La mujer podía despedir un aura de líder cuando quería y contaba con la habilidad de convencer a la gente de seguirla en sus planes.

Un gran sonido resonó en la entrada del palacio haciendo que los elfos mostraran una mueca de disgusto por el fuerte ruido; junto a la pared, el jarrón estaba hecho añicos y el muro mostraba un agujero de tamaño pequeño. El médico tenía el rostro en blanco, mientras que Shepard portaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Ocram, eres un natural en esto. Bienvenido a mi equipo. Ahora solo asegúrate de apuntar al suelo o a tus enemigos."

"¡Esta cosa es más peligrosa que los arcos y espadas juntos!" Respondió alterado el médico, sin soltar la pistola. "¿Espera, qué equipo?"

"Para acabar con los dos merodeadores que nos quieren matar necesito acercarme, ya que sus armas no son eficientes a corta distancia. El plan es correr hacia ellos, tú acompañándome pero siempre detrás de mí. Si aparecen carcasas hay que tirarlos inmediatamente; me encargare de la mayoría con mi escopeta pero siempre hay la posibilidad de que uno tenga suerte y escape; para eso te necesito." Respondió Shepard mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿Confías en mí para eso?"

"Tú y Samout son en los que más confío. Me han escuchado quejarme muchas veces y no me han drogado para callarme ni asesinado en frustración aún." Comentó la comandante muy quitada de la pena. "Sin embargo necesito a alguien más que derribe a los merodeadores cuando salgan de su refugio. Un francotirador que use mi Black Widow."

"Esas cosas, rompieron MI corona. Creo que merezco mi venganza por ese atrevimiento." La voz del rey sonó entre los disparos enemigos que rebotaban sin merced alguna contra las paredes externas.

"No estoy muy segura de eso, rey. Estarías al descubierto y serías blanco fácil si te llegan a detectar." Legolas estaba a punto de ofrecerse para la tarea ya que le interesaba utilizar una de las armas pertenecientes a la comandante; pero guardó silencio al ver el rostro de indignación de su padre al serle negada la petición. 'Aquí vamos de nuevo' pensó.

"¡Como el rey de este lugar te exijo que me dejes recuperar mi honor frente a esas bestias!" Exclamó frustrado el elfo sin corona, provocando que Jane Shepard levantara una de sus cejas en sorpresa al ser víctima de la actitud del rey.

"Tu funeral, amigo. No seré responsable de tu prematura partida al otro mundo si sucede." Dijo la comandante mientras introducía su escopeta en el sujetador especial que tenía su uniforme en la espalda para poder manejar libremente el rifle. "Te explico rápidamente las partes de esta arma." Continuó, acercándose al rey y entrando en su modo instructor; señaló la parte trasera del arma. "Esta es la culata del arma: siempre debe estar en contacto con tu hombro, de otra manera podrías lastimarte seriamente por la fuerza de retroceso." La comandante ahora pasó a señalar la parte baja del rifle. "Este, es el gatillo: lo presionas cuando tengas fijado tu blanco." Siguió con la parte superior del arma. "Este cilindro de metal se llama mira: observas a través de él con tu ojo principal, verás una guía en forma de cruz que te ayudará a fijar tu objetivo. Ayuda a ver lo que esta lejos, cerca. Y por último pero no menos importante, tenemos la base al inicio del barril, va en el suelo y sirve para mantener el retroceso del arma en control." Terminó señalando dos patas al inicio del rifle y dándole el rifle al rey. Thranduil tomó la pesada arma en sus manos un poco dubitativo.

"La forma más habitual de usar el rifle es desde el suelo o desde un punto alto. Pero como en estos momentos no tenemos un punto alto… el suelo tendrá que ser." Comentó la espectro tirándose al suelo de panza e indicandole al rey que hiciera lo mismo a su lado.

El rey la miró de forma incrédula y Gandalf rió en el fondo. Tauriel, habiendo puesto atención a toda la explicación y conociendo a su rey, dio un paso al frente para ofrecerse pero Thranduil la detuvo. ¡Iba a matar a esas bestias él mismo!

"Sé que no estás acostumbrado a estar en el suelo, ya que eres un rey, pero así fue diseñada esta arma; disparas desde arriba para que no suban o desde el suelo para que caigan." Comentó la comandante, aguantándose la risa mientras observaba cómo el orgulloso rey elfo se ponía en la misma posición que ella a su lado, cerca de la entrada y salida del palacio.

El rey elfo se incomodó al sentir el peso de la pelirroja en su espalda, quién se hallaba colocando de manera correcta sus manos en el barril y el gatillo del arma. Al ser el rey no se hallaba habituado a un contacto tan cercano con la gente, ni con su propio hijo. Suspiró de forma resignada y decidió soportarlo por esa única vez para poder recuperar su honor.

"La base te ayuda a apuntar el arma a donde tu quieras sin tener que moverte mucho de tu lugar. Asegúrate de que la culata esté siempre pegada firmemente a tu hombro porque de otra manera si tienes el ojo en la mira y disparas, podrías salir gravemente lastimado y perder la visión en ese ojo." Terminó de comentar, pegando la culata al hombro del tenso elfo.

Thranduil observó por la mira y le asombró ver todo tan de cerca. Los elfos tenían mejor vista que los humanos pero eso se trataba de otro nivel. Detectó movimiento en la copa de uno de los árboles y sin pensarlo dos veces, movió el rifle hacia ese lugar y apretó el gatillo.

Todos los presentes se conmocionaron al escuchar el sonido más monstruoso que habían escuchado hasta el momento; sin embargo la comandante silbó en sorpresa y asombro al ver que uno de los dos merodeadores que les atacaban sin parar cayó del árbol con un gran agujero en la cabeza.

"¡Bien hecho, rey! ¡Uno menos por cual preocuparnos!" Felicitó la comandante; estrechándolo con fuerza, como lo haría con cualquier miembro de su flota y después se puso de pie para dirigirse a Ocram. No había notado la incomodidad extrema del rey elfo por el contacto inesperado. "¿Listo, Doc?"

"No del todo, pero si ésta es la única manera…"

"Todo estará bien; he estado en peores situaciones. Todo mi equipo ha salido con vida siempre." Aseguró Jane. Desenfundó su escopeta y la activó. "Ahora escúchame con atención: nunca corras en la misma dirección por más de tres segundos; asegúrate de avanzar en zig zag usando un patrón no predecible y cuando te diga al suelo; te tiras al suelo. Haz como digo y todo saldrá bien." Instruyó la espectro mientras tomaba cubierta al lado de la entrada, esperando un hueco entre las agresiones del ahora solitario merodeador. "¡Ahora, Doc!" Ordenó saliendo al campo. El elfo médico hizo lo mismo detrás de ella.

Ambos avanzaron evitando los disparos, usando las recomendaciones de la misma comandante. Algo de lo que Ocram se percató mientras corría en dirección a dónde provenían las agresiones, era que los ataques resultaban lentos y tenían un espacio de aproximadamente cinco segundos. No obstante, eso no anulaba el hecho de que si te distraías y uno de los proyectiles te alcanzaba; no vivirías para contarlo.

Delante del médico se encontraba la comandante avanzando segura. A lo lejos, con su vista de elfo y superior a la humana, divisó unos humanoides delgados con piel de tonalidad entre morada y azul. Concordaban con la descripción que Legolas y Tauriel habían reportado. Avanzaban rápidamente, y como si se trataran de animales, ya que lo hacían en cuatro patas.

"¡Enemigos!" Exclamó.

"¡Ya los vi!" Respondió la pelirroja. "¡La única forma de derribarlos permanentemente es disparando a la cabeza! " Terminó, adelantándose y enfrentando a los reapers que alguna vez fueron humanos.

Uno saltó sobre ella sacándola de balance y haciéndola caer. Se lo quitó de encima con un culatazo de su escopeta y poniéndose de pie le disparó a la cabeza. La hizo añicos; pedazos de hueso y materia gris estallaron alrededor. La comandante no se detuvo a observar su obra de arte recién creada y se abalanzó por su siguiente oponente, dándole un puñetazo a la cara para volver hacer lo mismo que con el anterior: de un escopetazo convirtió su cabeza en una lluvia sangrienta.

Ocram vio la batalla en asombro. La mujer contaba con experiencia en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo y el arma que portaba era capaz de hacer un daño tremendo. Además, había predicho la presencia de esos enemigos e ideó un plan para vencerlos de manera muy rápida. Tenía la certeza de que el rey no la dejaría marcharse del reino tan fácilmente si ella decidía mudarse a un asentamiento humano. O al menos no le permitiría irse con sus armas ni armadura.

Evadió un disparo del perpetrador del intento de asesinato a su rey y regresó a las andadas. Jane ya había acabado con cinco de los ocho enemigos que los estaban esperando. Disparó a la cabeza de dos de las carcasas que quedaban; dejando pequeños agujeros en sus rostros y matándolos definitivamente. El retroceso del arma se le hizo difícil de controlar después del segundo disparo pero la cabeza del tercero y último explotó en pedazos, dejándolo perplejo.

"Yo no fui." Se defendió al ver que la comandante se había girado a investigar.

"Lo sé, la carnifex no hace ese tipo de daño. Parece que cierto rey no se pudo esperar al merodeador antes de participar en el campo de batalla." Comentó riendo. "Estamos cerca. El merodeador dejó de disparar, eso significa que está evaluando la situación. Lo que ahora tenemos que hacer es engañarlo para que salga de cubierta y esperar a que el rey lo acabe."

"¿Y eso cómo lo hacemos, señorita?"

Jane Shepard corrió sin responder hacia el fojalle, sin adentrarse, y disparó su escopeta. Casi inmediatamente un rayo borroso gris saltó sobre ella, tirándola al suelo. La comandante se cubrió con su arma utilizándola como barrera entre ella y su atacante.

El elfo que la acompañaba no sabía si debía disparar, por temor a hacerle daño, y observaba cómo ambos forcejeaban por el control de la poderosa arma. Vio con más detalle al enemigo: era grande, practicamente hecho de metal con alguno que otro residuo de tejido. Dedujo perteneció la misma criatura cuando se encontraba con vida. Contaba con dos ojos que desprendían una luz azul brillante igual a la de los otros enemigos que la comandante llamaba carcasas. Poseia tres dedos metálicos en cada mano que terminaban en filosas garras y dos en cada pie, igual con garras. Mostraba también, como una ironía, tres cuernos que crecían hacia atrás. Dos a cada costado de la cabeza y uno en la parte de arriba; haciendo mímica de una corona. Ocram nunca había visto nada parecido en su vida y se arrepintió de haber observado con atención al ser metálico. Estaba seguro de que no iba superar tal espectáculo de horror en un buen tiempo y de que sufriría de pesadillas.

~!

Thranduil observaba con preocupación a través de la mira. El arma que la mujer había utilizado para acabar con las criaturas anteriores con suma facilidad no logró dañar a la que ella llamaba merodeador; a pesar de que éste había recibido un impacto de forma directa. Y en realidad no le sorprendía; parecía ser una armadura viviente, y si era igual de resistente que la perteneciente a Jane Shepard, Tierra Media se vería en dificultades si el único objetivo de esos seres era destruir todo a su alrededor.

Todo lo anterior le hizo razonar que la comandante había dejado en su confianza lo que podría ser el arma más poderosa con la que ella contaba. Sentía el hombro un poco adolorido por el tremendo impacto que el rifle había hecho contra él. La espectro no había exagerado al decir que si no se manejan con cuidado podrían llegar a ser muy peligrosas; no solo para el oponente, sino también para el tirador.

Ahora la comandante y el merodeador se encontraban luchando cuerpo a cuerpo por el control de la escopeta y por eso mismo el rey no lograba fijar su blanco en la horrorosa criatura de metal.

"¡Rayos! No se quedan quietos." Exclamó el monarca desde el suelo llamando la atención de Gandalf, Tauriel y Legolas.

"¿Todo bien, Thranduil?" Inquirió el mago al notar su agitación.

"¡No! ¡Nada está bien! ¡Esa mujer va a lograr que la maten!" Respondió con sorna. "Está luchando con una criatura que prácticamente es una armadura viviente; a golpe limpio y ese doctor no hace nada por ayudar."

"Bueno, es un doctor, no un guerrero." Intentó apaciguarlo, Gandalf.

"Padre, Tauriel y yo podemos ir a apoyar en caso de que el asunto se le vaya de las manos." Intercedió Legolas, mirando a Tauriel en complicidad.

"¡Flechas y espadas no funcionan contra esa cosa!" Respondió el rey desde el suelo, sin dejar de observar la agitada pelea por la mira del rifle. "Pero pensándolo bien, podrían distraerlo para que yo pueda matarlo de una buena vez." Concluyó después de pensarlo un poco mejor.

Legolas y Tauriel salieron disparados en camino a la batalla.

"Este es un desarrollo de eventos interesante." Murmuró Gandalf para sí mismo.

~!

"¡Nadie nadie toca mi Claymore, maldito bastardo!" Gritó Shepard dando una patada al abdomen metálico del merodeador; provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas. Pero no sin antes tomarla por cuello del uniforme y jalarla con él al suelo. "¡Hijo de puta!"

Ambos comenzaron a rodar en el pasto sin soltar la escopeta. Shepard hacía todo lo posible por no dejarla ir; en las manos del merodeador significaba problemas y sin su armadura, su muerte y la de esos pobres elfos sin capacidad para defenderse de las armas pertenecientes a su mundo.

El merodeador lanzó un rugido robótico al momento que la comandante empujó con fuerza la escopeta contra su rostro; dañando uno de los visores que tenía por ojos. En retribución, la bestia metálica soltó una de sus manos del arma por la que luchaban para sujetar a la espectro por el cuello y comenzar a apretar.

Jane Shepard comenzó a ver borroso por la falta de oxigeno.

~! ~! ~!

Y FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO. Muchas gracias por leer.

Si te gusto, dejame un review y agarra una galletita. Si no, no hagas nada pero esas galletitas me las dejas en paz.


	6. Chapter 6

Etto... si... nuevo capitulo... Tarde un poco pero bueno tenia un par de problemillas por ahi Dx

~! ~! ~!

Jane Shepard estaba segura de algo: morir asfixiada era una de las peores cosas que le habían acontecido en su corta existencia. El ardor en los pulmones por falta de aire, las dolorosas contracciones del diafragma tratando de obtener lo inobtenible, la desesperación que inunda el cuerpo al no obtener oxígeno y, por último, la cegadora oscuridad que anuncia el final inminente de una vida.

Todo eso lo había experimentado cuando la primera Normandía fue destruida por la nave de los colectores en una misión de cacería de geths herejes.

Y ahora lo volvía a sufrir; solo que en esta ocasión la razón de su falta de aire no se debía a una armadura dañada y estar flotando en la nada del espacio exterior. No, ahora contaba con una molestia extra: el dolor en su cuello ocasionado por la mano metálica perteneciente al merodeador con el que se encontraba luchando en esos momentos.

Claramente se hallaba en desventaja. Tenía encima a un turiano reaperizado, lo cual eran más de 100 kilogramos de peso; sin contar el metal que había reemplazado la mayoría de la estructura ósea perteneciente a la criatura.

"Ocram… ¡Un poco de ayuda no me caería mal!" Alcanzó a decir la pelirroja, con mucho esfuerzo y sin soltar la escopeta claymore, al pasmado elfo rubio que la acompañaba.

El médico pareció salir de su trance y avanzó hacia ellos rápidamente, guardando la carnifex en su túnica. Sin pensarlo, se colocó detrás del metálico ser y lo tomó por los cuernos para jalarlo hacia él; trataba de quitárselo de encima a la comandante. El metal se sentía frío y resbaloso en sus manos, y el grito antinatural que la criatura ofendida realizó le heló la sangre.

El merodeador, por su parte, dejó ir el cuello de la comandante y sin soltar la escopeta ni cambiar de posición en el suelo sobre la mujer, dobló su ahora libre brazo en una manera imposible para cualquier turiano o humanoide viviente y tomó al médico por sus ropas.

Ocram se sintió volar por los aires momentáneamente; para luego terminar con la cara contra el suelo. Sintió como el arma salió de su bolsillo y escuchó cómo aterrizó lejos de él.

Intentó levantarse para tomarla de regreso ya que también oía los pasos de la metálica criatura que ahora había puesto su atención en él. Se encontraba muy consciente de que no tendría oportunidad frente a tal bestia después de que vio como el arma de la comandante solo le hizo enfadar.

Shepard tosió un par de veces e inhaló profundamente para expandir sus pulmones. El merodeador se había olvidado de ella y de su arma, pero eso quería decir que había cambiado de objetivo.

Jane Shepard se horrorizó al ver que el enemigo ahora tenía en sus manos la Carnifex que le había confiado al médico y le estaba apuntando con ella. Se puso de pie y con escopeta en mano, corrió como desquiciada tras el turiano reaperizado. Ocram le caía demasiado bien como para dejar que ese reaper lo redujera a un cadáver.

Intentó utilizar sus bióticos de vanguardista. Sabía que una buena carga biótica mandaría a volar al desgraciado. Sin embargo aún no se recuperaba del todo y experimentó un dolor debilitante que le recorrió el cuerpo tan pronto la luz azul que caracteriza tales habilidades empezó a desprenderse de su persona. Apretó los dientes en frustración pues se sentía inútil. Ni siquiera una simple singularidad lograba crear. "Debí haberle hecho caso a Samout y descansar…" Se autoregañó mientras se apresuraba a alcanzar a su enemigo antes de que este acabara con la vida de su aliado.

Quizás no podía embestirlo bióticamente, pero si tradicionalmente. Y como si de krogan se tratara tomó la posición que siempre observó a Urdnot Wrex adoptar a la hora de pelear y aceleró con un grito de batalla; poniendo su hombro en posición para el impacto, pero se detuvo en seco y preparó su escopeta cuando vio al merodeador dar dos pasos en retroceso y gritar de manera horrorosa. Una flecha estaba incrustada dentro del visor que ella había roto previamente con un golpe de su arma.

El merodeador no alcanzó ni a reponerse. Tauriel y Legolas aparecieron; embistiendo uno en cada hombro, provocando que el reaper perdiera el balance momentáneamente.

Al parecer al merodeador no le gustaba la idea de caer al suelo solo. Alcanzó a sujetar el cabello pelirrojo de Tauriel y la jaló con él sobre la pastura.

"¡Tauriel!" Gritó Legolas al ver la escena frente a él. El merodeador se había puesto de pie casi de inmediato y tenía sujeta a la elfa pelirroja por el cabello. El turiano reaperizado era tan alto que los pies de la pelirroja no alcanzaban el suelo.

Tauriel luchaba por liberarse del doloroso agarre en su melena. Lanzó numerosas patadas a donde ella sabía, por su entrenamiento, estaban los puntos débiles del oponente promedio. Sin embargo paró de forcejear cuando sintió algo frío en su sien: el merodeador había puesto el arma que reclamó del médico contra su rostro.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos y apretó la mandíbula. Sabía que un ser como el que la tenía cautiva no dudaba en su actuar; así que cuando el inminente fin nunca llegó, abrió los ojos y alzó la vista.

Un gran agujero adornaba la frente del ser metálico. La luz azulada en sus parodias de ojos comenzó a desaparecer, pero el merodeador jamás cayó o deshizo su agarre en su cabello.

Jane Shepard se acercó a ellos respirando agitadamente. "Ahora que está muerto, los escudos kineticos se han disipado. Cúbrete los oídos, Tauriel. Se quedó tieso y la única manera de que te suelte es arrancando el brazo." Comentó la comandante, alistando su escopeta y colocándola a quemarropa en la articulación del codo perteneciente al merodeador.

Tauriel se llevó las manos a las orejas y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Shepard disparó su arma y el brazo se separó de la articulación cubriéndolas de un líquido azul oscuro. Los tres dedos metálicos se abrieron por la falta de presión hidráulica haciendo que la elfa cayera sentada al suelo, y detrás de ella el brazo que la mantenía aprisionada apenas unos instantes atrás.

La comandante igualmente se dejó caer sentada a su lado. "Ese rey de ustedes, se toma su tiempo para todo. Un segundo más que hubiera tardado en disparar y estarías muerta." Comentó sin siquiera limpiarse del rostro el viscoso líquido azul.

"¡Tauriel!" Llegó Legolas seguido del médico. "¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó, sujetando a su compañera por los hombros mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella.

"Sí, mi príncipe. Estoy bien." Respondió la aludida con una ligera sonrisa. "Aunque no sé si ella lo esté." Señaló a Jane Shepard, quien se había puesto de pie y se encontraba tratando de liberar el arma de los frío dedos restantes pertenecientes al enemigo caído.

Cayó hacía atrás cuando por fin la presión hidráulica cedió y liberó el arma.

"Nadie vió nada." Argumentó apenada la comandante, guardando la carnifex en uno de los numerosos bolsillos de su pantalón y sentándose en el suelo al lado del merodeador; ahora tirado en el pasto.

Shepard observó fijamente el cadáver metálico. Nunca se había tomado el tiempo de hacerlo en el pasado. Su omniherramienta se activó en su brazo; desprendiendo la luz amarilla y naranja que la caracterizaba. Movió su extremidad sobre el cuerpo enemigo y realizó un escaneo. _¿Quién eres? ¿Quién fuiste? _Pensó, mientras su dispositivo hacia una búsqueda en su base de datos interna.

"Venari Pallin. Padre de dos y pareja de Nyrun Pallin. Ejecutor de las fuerzas C-Sec." Leyó en voz alta la información que la omniherramienta proveyó. La fotografía del turiano caído con marcas tribales blancas, se mostraba holográficamente junto con más datos relevantes. "Desaparecido hace un año. Creo que ya lo encontramos." Comentó la pelirroja a sus tres acompañantes. "Pero muy tarde." Terminó con un tono sombrío y levantando la vista al cielo.

"¿Lo conociste?" Inquirió Legolas. Observando con curiosidad el artefacto luminoso.

"Sí. No le agradaban espectros como yo. Y me lo hizo saber varias veces. Pero incluso así logramos trabajar juntos por un tiempo para llevar a la justicia a un espectro rebelde." Respondió la comandante mientras la omniherramienta desaparecía en el aire. "Fue una buena persona. Amó y luchó por lo correcto. Tenía una familia. Sólo espero que ellos sí hayan sobrevivido esta pesadilla."

"Lamento tu pérdida." Dijo Ocram, acercándose a la comandante y ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

"Gracias, Doc." Respondió agradecida; levantándose usando al médico elfo como ayuda.

"Creo que deberíamos regresar ahora que el peligro ha sido neutralizado. Mi padre querrá saber más sobre este enemigo." Aseguró el elfo príncipe y Shepard solo suspiró profundamente. Sabía que harían preguntas; y no estaba de humor como para contestarlas.

Escapar no le serviría de nada, sólo retrasaría lo inevitable: sus poderes bióticos estarían inutilizables hasta que se recuperara por completo. No tenía manera de huir sin usar la fuerza letal y por último estaba superada en número. Decidió seguirlos sin decir nada y por primera vez desde que había despertado en aquel campo desolado, esa noche donde las estrellas le parecieron hermosas... cayó en cuenta de que se encontraba completamente sola.

Mientras caminaba tras ellos; algún tipo de hipnosis tranquilizadora se había roto. No más reapers asesinos, ni turianos estrictos, ni asaris diplomaticas, ni tercos krogan. Acababa de destruir los últimos vestigios de su mundo original aún y cuando éstos se trataran de sus enemigos.

El viento de la tarde movía sus cabellos de fuego. Venari Pallin le había hecho saber con su muerte, que ya nada sería igual.

No más bromas de doble sentido con Joker. Ni reír junto a Tali mientras bebían alcohol. Mucho menos el continuo flirteo con James Vega. Ni evitar que Javik tirara todo lo que no le agradaba por la compuerta de la Normandía.

Pero, sobre todo, no más bailes de tango con Garrus.

~!

"¿Jane?" Preguntó Gandalf, prácticamente a nadie: desde que habían regresado de la emocionante pelea con los enemigos de ojos brillantes, Jane Shepard se encontraba en una especie de depresión que solo se podía comparar con el desvanecimiento sufrido por los elfos al perder a un ser amado. Una muerte por corazón roto. "¡Vamos Jane, respóndeme!"

La comandante se encontraba sentada en una cama del ala médica mirando a la nada. Sus heridas habían sanado semanas atrás, pero de acuerdo a los médicos el estado de su espíritu se encontraba deteriorándose día con día. Ignoraba por completo al frustrado mago gris, quien se trataba de comunicar con ella. Él mismo terminó por sentarse de mala gana en la silla frente a la cama.

Jane comía y andaba si se le pedía, pero hasta ahí llegaban las interacciones con los demás. Ocram le había gritado, sacudido e incluso le había propinado una o dos bofetadas con la esperanza de que reaccionara; pero ni así había logrado que la mujer regresara en sí.

Ni Samout, ni Ocram entendían qué había sucedido. Un momento se encontraba luchando con sus ojos iluminados de vida y al siguiente se encontraba vacía y con su espíritu agonizando.

Samout se había encontrado completamente furioso aquella vez que vio a Ocram, Tauriel, Legolas y Jane regresar de la batalla. Con Jane por ir en contra de sus recomendaciones médicas y con Ocram por ser parte de tal locura; cuando él se hallaba ocupado valorando los oídos de los elfos que habían estado expuestos a los fuertes sonidos de las rondas disparadas en la pelea.

Estaba por darle a la mujer humana el sermón de su vida, cuando notó su mirada vacía. Inmediatamente se acercó a ella; casi haciendo a un lado al resto de los presentes pese a las miradas extrañadas de todos. La comandante solo respondía a sus preguntas

moviendo la cabeza. La expresión del médico moreno se ensombrecía pregunta tras pregunta. Y terminó por ingresar de nuevo a la mujer en el ala médica.

~!

Habían pasado semanas desde el incidente con los merodeadores y el rey se encontraba frustrado. Todos los patrullajes por las fronteras del Bosque Verde habían terminado con el descubrimiento de cadáveres pertenecientes tanto a arañas gigantes como a orcos. Los capitanes de los grupos reportaban que los cuerpos mostraban el mismo patrón de heridas: signos de haber sido lanzados por los aires por una fuerza descomunal, quemaduras de origen desconocido y un gran agujero en el centro del torso.

No se reportaban señas de algo más aparte de los orcos y arácnidos; eso preocupaba al monarca. No sabía a qué se enfrentaban, pero tenía muy presente que se trataba de algo muy peligroso debido a la destrucción causada. No encontraba si tomarlo como una bendición por el decremento en los numeros de arañas y orcos o algo aun más peligroso que esos dos enemigos juntos.

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta de su despacho lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Adelante." Su voz dejaba escuchar la incertidumbre que sentía.

"Rey Thranduil." Gandalf se abrió paso por la elegante habitación. "Quisiera discutir algo sobre la salud de Jane." El mago gris se acercó pensativo al rey, llamando su atención.

"¿Hay alguna mejoría?" Inquirió esperanzado. No había pasado por su cabeza que quizás la mujer supiera algo sobre ese patrón de heridas hasta ese momento.

"Me temo que no. Pero se me ha ocurrido una idea que podría funcionar." Comentó el Istari, haciendo que el rey elfo alzara una ceja en curiosidad. "Tomando en cuenta el hecho de que Jane es una soldado experimentada, los médicos y yo concluimos que volver a la acción podría regresar un poco de normalidad a Jane." Thranduil se llevó una mano al entrecejo debido a una jaqueca que empezaba a nacer.

"Estas sugiriendo que…"

"Incluyamos a Jane en el próximo patrullaje."

"Mithrandir, ¿cómo planean hacer eso? ¡La mujer no responde a ninguna petición!" Exclamó el rey hastiado, cruzándose de brazos. Pensó que la noción era ridícula.

"Ah, pero Rey Thranduil, hemos descubierto que, mientras las peticiones no las atiende, las órdenes firmes sí." Gandalf dudaba si era sabio compartir esa información cuando vio en el rey una mirada pensativa.

"Recuerdo que cuando hablé con ella poco después de su llegada, obedeció sin rechistar una orden mía casi por inercia. Está muy habituada a seguir órdenes." Comentó. "Quizás, no sea tan mala idea después de todo."

"Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo con el plan?" Presionó el istari, moviendo levemente su bastón y acomodando su sombrero en anticipación.

"Sí, pero con una estipulación: no va a llevar sus armas." Ordenó severamente. "No confío en su estado mental como para que lleve tales objetos." A Gandalf no le agradó escuchar eso en lo absoluto y frunció el entrecejo.

"No sabe usar ni espadas, ni arcos. ¿Cómo planeas que se defienda en caso de un ataque?"

"Puede llevar su armadura si tanto te preocupa la capacidad de mis hombres para protegerla. Pero las armas se quedarán rotundamente fuera de este asunto." Respondió Thranduil, casi insultado.

"En ese caso me parece justo." Gandalf se encontraba más tranquilo. Y entendía la decisión del rey: no podía tomar riesgos con Jane y sus armas mortales.

"La incluiré en el grupo que comanda Tauriel. Ahora Mithrandir, si me disculpas, debo hacer los cambios y preparativos en el papeleo." Término el rey con un tono de cansancio.

~!

Un grupo de quince elfos y un humano se encontraba patrullando dentro del corazón del Bosque Verde. Cada día se percibía más enfermo y eran más las criaturas de índole oscura que llegaban a habitar sus suelos. Orcos, trasgos y arañas gigantes habían causado estragos a la flora y fauna natural del bosque.

Habitualmente los elfos irían completamente confiados, seguros de que podrían acabar con los peligros que acechaban escondidos en sus tierras. Ahora no se encontraban tan seguros de eso; no después de ver el estado en que los orcos habían quedado después de que se enfrentaron a algo desconocido. Tampoco el encontrar pedazos de arácnidos gigantes desparramados por todos lados ayudaba a la tranquilidad de los soldados. Mucho menos la presencia de cierta humana inestable cubierta de pies a cabeza en armadura. Su silencioso andar perturbaba a los presentes, y su rostro cubierto no solucionaba el predicamento. Seguía las órdenes de Tauriel al pie de la letra y lo único que salvaba el día era que no se habían topado con nada fuera de común hasta ese instante.

La elfa pelirroja se encontró muy confundida cuando su rey le solicitó que incluyera a Jane Shepard en el patrullaje semanal. Más por el estado en el que la humana se encontraba que por la aparente utilidad que un humano pudiera tener en situaciones como esa. Sí, los humanos eran considerados un tanto inferiores por los elfos. Y en muchos casos se les despreciaba, pero eso era porque la mayoría se trataba de unos oportunistas que sólo se victimizaban para ser considerados con prioridad. La que en esos momentos seguía sus órdenes sin peros, había demostrado ser muy reservada y ocultaba sus debilidades tras un carácter fuerte y noble.

Jane Shepard aparentemente fue criada para ser autosuficiente, no depender de nadie y tomar sus propias decisiones. Algo muy extravagante para las mujeres pertenecientes a la raza de los hombres en Tierra Media; donde se esperaba que las féminas se casaran, tuvieran hijos y obedecieran al varón sin objeción alguna. Tauriel concluyó, con pesar, que un guerrero como lo era Jane no encajaría en ningún asentamiento humano por su género, y se preguntó qué sería de ella una vez que decidiera dejar el bosque o que el rey se enojara con ella y la expulsara del reino.

La mujer en cuestión detuvo su andar y se giró para ver los alrededores del bosque. La capitana del grupo observó como la humana en armadura fijó su vista en un punto y tensó su postura. Sus compañeros de patrullaje se pusieron en guardia al escuchar rápidos pasos acercarse por el camino que Jane veía.

Un orco cubierto en sangre negra, aparentemente de él o de sus compañeros de grupo, salió de entre los árboles; ignorándolos y corriendo completamente aterrorizado sin rumbo fijo. Tauriel se preguntó qué le había sucedido para encontrarse en un estado tan patético, mientras preparaba sus armas para acabar con él de inmediato.

Sin embargo no llegó muy lejos. Una luz azul violeta lo iluminó y éste comenzó a flotar. La horrorosa bestia gritaba mientras pataleaba y sacudía su espada de un lado a otro, completamente desesperado y frente a él, de la nada se materializó la criatura más horrible que Tauriel hubiera visto jamás, incluyendo a Venari Pallin transformado en merodeador en su lista.

El ser tenía apariencia humanoide femenina, más alta que el merodeador de hacía unas semanas. El torso y la parte media del abdomen eran largos y delgados. Mientras que el abdomen bajo se encontraba abultado, como si todos los órganos internos se hubieran desprendido y terminado colgando en ese lugar debido a la fuerza de gravedad. El busto se encontraba al descubierto, decorado con piezas circulares de metal que encendían con una luz azul. De sus hombros salían cilindros flexibles de color metálico que se introducían debajo de la piel y se podían visualizar en diferentes puntos de sus brazos, cuello, rostro y piernas.

Su piel era de un color grisáceo oscuro, similar al de un cadáver en descomposición, y su rostro dejaba muy marcado los huesos debajo de ésta; los ojos dejaban ver un vacío inmenso, sin emociones ni expresiones.

La criatura levantó uno de sus largos y delgados brazos que terminaban en garras de longitud considerable y éste acabó atravesando el pecho del orco inmovilizado en una estocada. Con el otro acarició el rostro de su víctima, de una manera casi amorosa, deslizando suavemente sus dígitos por las mejillas ensangrentadas pertenecientes al orco. Acercó lentamente su cara a la de su presa, mirándole a los ojos; observando con fascinación como la vida escapaba de ellos.

Tauriel escuchó a Jane Shepard hablar por primera vez en semanas. Su tono de voz dejaba ver su temor, aún con la distorsión provocada por el yelmo de metal que protegía su cabeza.

"¡Corran!" La comandante se encontraba empujando a los elfos para que despegaran la vista de la sangrienta escena y se apresuraran a alejarse del reaper que había aparecido. "¡Banshee, si los atrapa considérense muertos!" Los elfos se veían renuentes a obedecer a la humana y prefirieron ver a Tauriel por indicaciones.

Un grito agudo retumbó en todo el bosque y provocó que varios de los elfos se llevaran las manos a sus orejas para cubrirlas. Fue emitido por el ser que acababa de ejecutar al orco sin siquiera pestañear. Tauriel alistó sus armas: ésta vez no huirían del enemigo, ni pondrían en riesgo a los civiles del reino, como algunas semanas atrás había sucedido. Ella no había sido la líder de ese grupo, pero no pudo evitar sentir culpa por los hechos: su Rey casi terminó asesinado y ella misma estuvo apunto de morir a manos de un monstruo metálico. Todos habían cooperado para terminar con la amenaza, pero dependieron de una humana para ello.

"No ésta vez." Respondió por fin Tauriel a Shepard, quien decepcionada negó con la cabeza.

~!

Shepard no quería pensar, es más; no deseaba existir. Los Valar se negaron a darle el beneficio de la muerte y su inevitable reencarnación por tiempo indefinido. Insistiendo en que ciertas cosas debían suceder primero y que después considerarían la petición de nuevo.

Nunca mencionaron qué cosas debían de pasar. Solo que serían de gran impacto para Tierra Media y que decidirían el destino de las razas que ahí habitaban. Eso sí, le pidieron que escuchara siempre a su corazón. Ya que éste siempre había sido su guía en el pasado.

Bueno, su músculo bombeador de sangre le decía que no quería estar consciente de nada desde que descubrió la identidad del merodeador caído.

Pero cuando los sistemas de radar en su armadura detectaron la presencia de un individuo avanzando rápidamente en zig zag hacia el grupo del que formaba parte, tál órgano palpitante le dijo que era hora de dejarse de niñerías y enfrentar el mundo en el que se encontraba. Urdnot Wrex estaría más que decepcionado si se llegaba a enterar que su hermana adoptiva se había puesto a lloriquear como Quariano con dolor de estómago.

Jane Shepard salió de su refugio mental al ver que el orco era asesinado por una banshee que se había materializado frente al grupo, después de inmovilizar al mismo con un campo de efecto en masa. _"Uh-oh"_

El cuerpo del orco cayó al suelo, con parte de sus vísceras colgando fuera del gran agujero creado por las mortales garras del reaper presente, las cuales estaban decoradas por un líquido oscuro sanguinolento. La banshee, entonces, emitió su grito característico, poniéndole los pelos de punta a la comandante.

La soldado en la armadura de plata comenzó a gritar indicaciones, regresando a sus días de comandante; sólo para ser ignorada.

~!

Tauriel arremetió contra el ser que la humana había llamado banshee. Se encontró con que sus espadas chocaron con una barrera invisible que al ser golpeada desprendía destellos azul - violetas. Retrocedió dos pasos y observó como las armas de sus compañeros conseguían los mismos resultados. Las flechas disparadas por los arqueros parecían evitar al monstruo y pasarlo de largo. Tauriel ahora entendía porque el orco recién asesinado se mostraba tan desesperado en un principio. El enemigo era invulnerable a lo convencional.

"¡Alguien dígame por qué accedí a dejar mis armas con Gandalf!" La elfa se giró a ver a Shepard, quien en esos momentos se encontraba con ambas manos en la parte frontal del yelmo claramente arrepentida, al mismo tiempo que zapateaba el suelo en frustración.

Un grito perteneciente a uno de sus hombres la hizo volver su vista a su objetivo original. Un elfo se encontraba flotando en los aires rodeado de la luz azul violeta en la que el orco estuvo envuelto los últimos instantes de su vida. El elfo de cabellos castaños se encontraba desesperado en los aires, sacudiendo sus extremidades en un esfuerzo inútil por recuperar su balance y el control de su cuerpo.

La banshee exclamó un alarido y una gran cantidad de energía desconocida para los elfos se desprendió de su cuerpo, mandándolos a volar un par de metros y alejándolos. Su compañero quedó solitario frente al monstruo.

"¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!" Exclamó la capitana de la expedición. Su compañero aún se encontraba flotando, a merced del monstruo y éste se preparaba para impalarlo con su brazo.

"¡NOVA!" La voz de la comandante llamó la atención de Tauriel mientras se ponía de pie después del doloroso impacto con el suelo terroso. Shepard no había salido ilesa de la nova creada por la Banshee y se encontraba colgando de la rama de un árbol, mientras sostenía a un miembro del grupo para que no cayera al suelo; tal elfo se encontraba inconsciente debido al duro impacto que sufrió contra la armadura de la comandante al momento de la nova. "¡Córtenle la cabeza!" Prosiguió la humana de armadura.

"Lo intentamos y no funcionó, Jane. ¿Qué no viste?" Respondió frustrada la capitana. "Sólo la hicimos enojar."

"¡Usó nova! ¡No hay barrera que la proteja!" Contrarrestó la comandante con una pizca de fastidio en su tono. La terquedad de los elfos estaba acabando con sus de por sí ya delicados nervios. "¡Córtale la maldita cabeza o nos morimos todos!"

Lo único bueno del asunto, de acuerdo a Shepard, era que la banshee se estaba tomando su tiempo. De todos los reapers creados de los habitantes de la galaxia, eran las banshees, antes asari, las que más inteligencia poseían. Tanta que parecían disfrutar el miedo en los ojos de sus víctimas antes de matarlos. Eso era lo que las hacía tan terroríficas cuando estaban en solitario y peligrosas estando en grupos de varias. Los soldados que lucharon en la guerra contra los reapers necesitaban tan solo escuchar el grito de la banshee para temblar de miedo.

La banshee colocó sus dos manos en el torso del elfo que tenía captivo y éste comenzó a gritar en dolor. Las largas uñas del reaper se enterraban lentamente entre sus costillas, buscando perforar los pulmones. Y aparentemente lo logró. Al elfo se le dificultaba respirar con cada bocanada de aire que tomaba. La criatura parecía querer mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Supo entonces que estaba acabado.

~!

Legolas no entendía a su padre, después de que el grupo de Tauriel partió, le ordenó que tomara un grupo pequeño de elfos y los siguiera de cerca como apoyo.

No lo procesó en un principio pero después de ver lo que acababa de suceder con el orco y la extraña explosión violeta, lo comprendió. Se enfrentaban a lo desconocido y necesitarían todo el apoyo posible.

Él y su grupo no se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca para ser afectados por el impacto de la energía pero sí para ver como su compañero de armas era torturado por ese cruel ser.

Escuchó la discusión entre su amiga y la humana. Jane quería que le cortaran la cabeza a la criatura, Tauriel se mostraba renuente debido a que la primera vez no había funcionado. Él mismo lo presenció, las espadas chocaron con alguna pared invisible y las flechas parecían desviarse de su objetivo.

Sin embargo, Jane parecía conocer al enemigo y las habilidades que éste poseía. Mencionó que después de la nova, lo cual supuso se trataba de la explosión que mandó a volar a todos, no había barrera que la protegiera. Decidió probar si era verdad.

"¡Disparen las flechas, ahora!" Los proyectiles se incrustaron en la espalda de la criatura, confirmando la hipótesis de Legolas y dándole la razón a la comandante.

La banshee gritó enfurecida y en su distracción dejó caer al elfo que torturaba al suelo. Se giró en la dirección de donde provinieron las flechas y fue recibida por un grupo de tres elfos.

Uno cortó el brazo que empezó a brillar desprendiendo una esfera de energía que impactó en el el pecho del espadachín, tumbandolo y dejando una marca de quemadura en su ropa.

Otro atravesó su torso con la afilada hoja que empuñaba, dejando a la vista los órganos internos y la red de tubos metálicos pertenecientes a la banshee.

Y por último el mismo Legolas, príncipe de los elfos que habitaban el bosque verde, decapitó al monstruo con solo un corte de su arma.

~! ~! ~!

Agreadecimientos especiales a la mafia del foros de Resident Evil: Behind The Horror. Adriana, Addie, Skandrosita y aveces Annyaraku... XD

Y por fin, este capitulo se ha acabado. Si te gusto, toma una galleta y dejame un review y si no, no hagas nada, pero me dejas en paz esas galletitas :P

Saludines~!


	7. Chapter 7

**Este...Si... nuevo capitulo...**

**¡Disfrutenlo! O no... xD**

~!~!

"No quiero decir te lo dije." Comentó Shepard a Tauriel desde su rama de árbol al momento de ver como la cabeza de la banshee cayó al suelo. "¡Pero te lo dije!" Terminó, sosteniendo con más fuerza a la persona que salió volando junto a ella, pues sintió que la extremidad del árbol en la que se encontraba cedía bajo su peso.

La comandante acabó de espaldas contra el suelo, con su compañero de grupo inconsciente sobre ella; un suceso que ella consideró karma por lo que acababa de decir.

El elfo alcanzado en el pecho por la extraña energía se levantaba con pesar. El impacto había sido comparable a ser golpeado por una masa caliente al rojo vivo, y había dejado una sensación de ardor muy intensa en la piel de su torso.

Sin embargo, aquél que fue atacado por el reaper asari no se encontraba nada bien. Se le dificultaba la respiración y en el momento que vio las expresiones de sus compañeros que revisaban los agujeros de su torso, entró en cuenta que no llegarían a tiempo para obtener la atención médica que tanto requerían sus heridas.

El humor de Legolas se encontraba sombrío y Tauriel no se mostraba en un ánimo mejor mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia.

_~!~!_

_"Comandante Shepard. El Profesor Solus y Legion solicitan su presencia en la cubierta de atraque." Se escuchó la voz de EDI resonar en el camarote de Jane, quien en esos momentos se encontraba leyendo un datapad con información relevante a las fuerzas armadas que obtuvo de Aria T'Loak. Hackett no había estado del todo contento cuando le comunicó que había puesto las pandillas terroristas más influyentes en manos de la reina pirata asari y había hecho una alianza con ella. Pero al final admitió que necesitaban toda la fuerza bruta posible y dejó las condiciones de la unión en las capaces manos de Jane._

_"Voy enseguida, EDI". La pelirroja dejó el datapad que leía, junto a la lámpara de luz en la mesita de noche y salió de su camarote personal a su destino._

_~!_

_"Shepard, Comandante." La voz neutral perteneciente al ser artificial andante, Legion, la saludó tan pronto sus sensores detectaron la presencia de la espectro en el área. "Estamos agradecidos que haya decidido encontrarse con nosotros". _

_"De nada, Legion. ¿Todo bien con la cura, Mordin?" Preguntó al viejo salariano después de devolver el saludo al geth, quien se giró para trabajar en unas armas que estaba modificando sobre una mesa iluminada._

_"Sí, sí, Shepard. Eve descansa después de largo día de pruebas. Wrex mostró incomodidad después de tomar su muestra." Confirmó el profesor con preocupación, sin levantar la vista de un artefacto compacto en el que se encontraba trabajando con sus seis habilidosos y veloces dedos._

_"Wrex sobrevivirá, aunque mencionó algo referente a que los cuchillos no deberían acercarse a ciertas partes de su anatomía." Rió la comandante. "Supongo que me trajeron aquí para algo más que charlar. ¿En qué se ven tan entretenidos?"_

_"Shepard, Comandante. Nosotros deseamos mostrarle esto." El ser negro metálico se separó de la mesa en la que trabajaba para que la comandante pudiera ver que era lo que había estado haciendo. La pelirroja se rascó la cabeza en confusión al observar los objetos frente a ella._

_"¿Mis... armas?" Se giró para ver a Legion al lente luminoso que funcionaba como su ojo._

_"Afirmativo. Hemos modificado la cámara del cargador y regresado la estructura a las antiguas cámaras de enfriamiento. La munición es obsoleta ahora." Explicó el geth._

_"Legion, eso es ilegal." Respondió la comandante arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos; esperó por una explicación y la obtuvo después de que las placas en la cabeza de Legion se alzaron en sorpresa._

_"Consideramos que a las antiguas máquinas les importa poco la ley galáctica teniendo en cuenta que están destruyendo a todos los habitantes de la galaxia con capacidad tecnológica avanzada." Respondió el geth. "Creemos que si el cargador se vacía en un combate es contraproducente. Después de un consenso; hemos concluido que regresar al antiguo modelo de cámaras de enfriamiento resuelve el problema."_

_"Tienes puntos válidos, Legion." Comentó la ojiverde después de considerarlo unos instantes. "Continúa con tu trabajo."_

_"Agradecemos su confianza, Shepard, Comandante." El geth se giró y siguió modificando el resto de las armas. "Solus, Profesor, desea mostrarle algo también."_

_Al escuchar su nombre, el salariano aludido detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a la comandante para invitarla a su mesa de trabajo._

_"Shepard, observa. Modifiqué los contenedores de medigel para armaduras. Ahora son capaces de crearlo absorbiendo lo necesario del aire." Comentó rápidamente el científico salariano, acercando a la pelirroja a la mesa y mostrándole el dispositivo. "Será útil en batalla. Podría ser la diferencia entre vivir o morir. Sin embargo, en heridas mortales serviría sólo para alcanzar a que llegue el equipo médico..."_

_"¡Mordin, Mordin!" Intentó frenar al profesor. Era muy difícil entenderle una vez que se emocionaba. "¿Estás diciendo que con este objeto," señaló la mesa del científico, "las reservas de medigel se generan solas?"_

_"Mientras el contenedor se encuentre intacto, las reservas de medigel se estarán constantemente reponiendo." Afirmó el ilustre salariano. "Pero, dependiendo de las condiciones ambientales y composición del aire, la capacidad para reposición puede variar en tiempo y calidad."_

_"Igual puede salvar la vida de muchos soldados, Mordin. ¿Por qué a nadie se le ocurrió esto antes?" Se preguntó la comandante, sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en alto._

_"Tenía que ser yo, alguien más pudo haberlo hecho mal." Respondió el profesor. "Me encuentro trabajando con el último dispositivo. Todas las armaduras en Normandía han recibido la mejora. Actualicé programa Unidad en omniherramienta para aplicación a distancia en civiles."_

"_Estoy de acuerdo, Mordin. Alguien más pudo haberlo hecho mal."_

_Mordin Solus la miró a los ojos y sonrió orgulloso. _

_~!~!_

"¿Tauriel, por qué te has detenido?" Legolas observó como su compañera dejó de vendar el torso del elfo caído y comenzaba a retirarlo, al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño en confusión.

"Ha dejado de sangrar…"

"¿Qué?" Legolas se puso de rodillas para ver las heridas de su aliado. Lo que antes habían sido agujeros profundos y sangrantes en la caja toráxica; ahora parecían feos rasguños. "¡Esto no es posible!" Se giró a ver si encontraba a Gandalf en los alrededores, pues eso no podía ser otra cosa más que magia.

Sin embargo, el príncipe solo vió como anomalía a la comandante sentada al lado de un elfo inconsciente. El instrumento luminoso naranja que vió el dia en que casi asesinan a su padre y a Tauriel se encontraba activo en su brazo izquierdo; lo recorría por todo el cuerpo de su compañero. La espectro retiró su brazo de encima del elfo y lo acercó a su rostro para presionar algo que hizo que la luz naranja desapareciera.

"Se golpeó muy duro la cabeza." Explicó Shepard, al ver que el elfo príncipe la observaba con mucha atención, casi cautela. "Solo verificaba que nada estuviera roto, príncipe." Terminó al mismo tiempo que el herido comenzaba a despertarse.

Legolas se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. La tensión se podía sentir en el aire y Shepard pensaba en numerosas rutas de escape si el elfo de la realeza decidía ponerse agresivo.

Dejó salir el aliento que había retenido cuando el príncipe ayudó al recién despertado a ponerse de pie después de ofrecerle la mano.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, mi príncipe." Respondió el soldado, sobándose la cabeza. Legolas asintió y verificó que los otros elfos heridos también estuvieran de pie y andando.

"Elfos, vámonos."

Los dos grupos de exploración se retiraron corriendo del lugar, para reportar lo más pronto posible lo que había sucedido a sus superiores.

Ninguno inquirió a Shepard si se encontraba bien como para seguirles el paso. El medigel podía cerrar heridas y controlar hemorragias, como lo había hecho con el elfo que fue atacado por la banshee; pero nada podía hacer por huesos rotos.

"Nota mental: caer mal de un árbol usando tu armadura puede romperte los tobillos." Murmuró la comandante dejándose caer de espaldas.

~!

Según su onmiherramienta, habían pasado varias horas desde que los elfos la dejaron atrás; aparentemente no iban a regresar por ella, por lo que decidió ponerse de pie y largarse de ahí. La cabeza decapitada de la banshee comenzaba a perturbarle. Además el orco muerto olía mal.

Tenía un largo camino por recorrer saltando en un solo pie. Se recargó en un árbol para descansar unos instantes y sentándose, removió su yelmo para comer un poco de los alimentos que había empacado en la bolsa de cuero atada al cinturón de su armadura.

Sin embargo, la tranquilidad duró poco pues sus sensores detectaron movimiento e inmediatamente activó la cuchilla en su omniherramienta. La misma que usó para acabar con la miserable existencia del maldito bastardo Kai Leng.

"¿También tienes hambre?" Preguntó a la pequeña bestia de patas sucias que salió detrás de un arbusto al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía de lo que comía.

La comandante observó con atención a la criatura mientras comía de su mano. Tenía la apariencia de un cachorro husky, pero su pelaje era completamente plateado. Contaba con una mirada desafiante azul cielo y su nariz era rosada, casi naranja.

"Esos ojos... Grunt." Murmuró con pesar. Recordando al krogan al que alguna vez considero un hijo. El cachorro levantó las orejas al escuchar. "¿Te gusta el nombre Grunt?" Le preguntó, sorprendida por su reacción.

El pequeño y extraño husky ladró y saltó a su regazo para luego lamerle la cara.

"Oye Grunt, antes de darme un beso deberías invitarme a salir primero." Rió la comandante, acariciando al cachorro. "Al diablo los elfos, un cachorro salvaje muestra más interés por mi. Bienvenido al equipo."

~!

"No me había dado cuenta." Comentó el elfo alcanzado en el pecho por el ataque de energía de la banshee mientras mantenía el paso de sus compañeros. "La herida en mi pecho sanó. Es extraño. ¿Acaso fuimos bendecidos por los Valar?" La noche había caído y la piel de los elfos brillaba de manera tenue en la oscuridad.

"Yo no me quejo." Respondió el que soportó la tortura por parte del monstruo de pesadilla. "Hace unas horas estaba agonizando. Me pregunto si habrá mas de esas criaturas vagando por ahí." Su voz sonaba preocupada.

"Esperemos que no, pero si las hay… tenemos a la humana para que nos diga cómo vencerlas." Se giró para ver a dicha humana, pues esperaba verla con el grupo. Pero no la encontró. "No está… ¡capitán, príncipe! ¡La humana escapó!"

~!

Contrario a la creencia popular, la "humana" se encontraba tratando de librarse de un grupo de cinco orcos que se había encontrado cuando intentaba regresar a la civilización élfica.

"¡Danos a la bestia!"

"¡Las únicas bestias aquí son ustedes!" Exclamó la comandante, estrechando aún más contra su pecho al husky que había bautizado como Grunt.

"¡Es pertenencia de Azog, el profanador!" El orco claramente esperaba una reacción, pero no obtuvo ninguna por parte de la vanguardista. Al menos no la que esperaba.

"Nunca oí hablar de él, ¿debería tener miedo o algo?" La espectro ladeó la cabeza en confusión. "Si es como ustedes, déjenme decirles que he luchado contra seres más temibles y vencido." Respondió. "Además, Grunt no quiere ir con ustedes."

Y como si quisiera ser parte de la conversación, el cachorro gruñó a los orcos desde la seguridad de los brazos que lo sostenían.

Las únicas armas con las que contaba era su cuchilla y bióticos.

El orco que había estado hablando lanzó un grito furioso y se abalanzó por la comandante levantando su arma. Sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo. Shepard lo evadió y rodando a un costado, activó la cuchilla de su omniherramienta, enterrándola en el torso de uno de sus atacantes. La hoja con filo de un átomo de espesor, atravesó metal de armadura, piel, hueso y órganos, como si de mantequilla se trataran. El orco cayó a un lado, muerto y cubrió a la espectro en sangre negra.

"¿Por qué siempre termino con suciedad encima?" Se quejó. Limpió el cristal rojo de su yelmo que le permitía la vista con la palma de su mano, la cual no estaba cubierta en armadura, sino en protección de cuero.

Jane no pudo levantarse a tiempo debido a su tobillo roto y recibió un golpe en la cabeza con una maza. Por suerte su yelmo estaba diseñado para soportar fuerzas equivalentes a cientos de kilogramos; gracias a esto lo peor que sufrió fue salir volando un par de metros por la intensidad del impacto.

El cuerpo de la comandante se iluminó azul-violeta en precedencia a sus ataques bióticos. Sin ponerse de pie y con un campo de efecto en masa hizo flotar a uno de sus agresores, guiándolo rápidamente con su mente contra un árbol cercano. La fuerza con la que el orco impactó produjo un chasquido enfermizo de huesos y madera rotos.

"¡Dos menos!" Exclamó poniéndose de pie con un poco de dificultad. No podía usar sus bióticos muy a menudo, ya que consumían muchos recursos. Su ingesta de calorías diaria era de tres a cuatro veces más grande que la del humano promedio y, si no obtenía las necesarias de sus alimentos, su cuerpo empezaba a buscar lo que necesitaba para funcionar bien de otras partes; músculos precisamente.

Los elfos llevaban una dieta más vegetariana que la de las vacas; y no era precisamente la mejor fuente de calorías. Pero no había comido nada decente desde la guerra y no estaba en condiciones de rechazar los alimentos que tan gentilmente le proporcionaban.

Por ende nunca había utilizado sus bióticos hasta ese momento. Y ya sentía las repercusiones después de usar un sencillo halar. Utilizar las combinaciones explosivas sería un acto de sadomasoquismo.

Un orco la embistió; ella mantuvo su posición, deteniendolo con un brazo, mientras con el otro seguía sosteniendo al cachorro que ladraba y gruñía a los agresores.

Otro llegó por un costado con una espada en mano, con la intención de rebanarla. Jane Shepard nunca se sintió más krogan. Dio un tremendo cabezazo al orco que tenía encima, noqueándolo, y lo lanzó al que se acercaba. El acto ocasionó que su enemigo fuera atravesado por la espada de su aliado.

Shepard decidió usar su carga biótica contra el orco que estaba apunto de disparar una flecha contra ella. Su cuerpo en armadura se iluminó y salió disparado contra el arquero a gran velocidad. El orco, quien al no tener protecciones fuera de cuero y la ocasional bisagra de metal, fue víctima de severas fracturas y Jane terminó con su vida en un fuerte golpe que combinaba fuerza bruta y energía bióticas.

"¡Istari!" El orco restante huyó despavorido, gritando que no tenían oportunidad contra un Istari guerrero en su retirada.

"¿Sabes, Grunt?" Llamó la comandante al husky, un poco sorprendida. "Me han llamado muchas cosas, pero eso es algo nuevo."

~!

"Es desconcertante." Murmuró Samout, mientras examinaba al elfo que había sufrido los horrores de ser víctima de una banshee. "Me dices que la criatura le mantuvo paralizado en el aire y perforó su torso con sus garras. Pero lo único que veo son unos arañazos a medio curar." Señaló ambos costados, cada uno contaba con cuatro marcas rojas de tamaño similar al de una moneda.

"¿Dudas de mi palabra, curandero?" Respondió con enojo Legolas. "Yo mismo ví como se desangraba en el suelo del bosque. Las ropas empapadas en sangre deberían ser suficiente prueba".

"Nunca dije que dudara de usted mi Príncipe, solo decía que es desconcertante que heridas tan graves sanaran de ésta manera. Algo o alguien estuvo involucrado en esta mágica recuperación." Confirmó el médico. "Si yo fuera ustedes, estaría buscando qué o quién es el causante de esto para darle las gracias."

El elfo herido se levantó de la mesa de examinación cuando el médico le dio la señal de que sería todo por el momento.

"Me disculpo, Samout, no estuviste ahí. Ese ser era abominable. Sus gritos, desalentadores. Su aspecto, horroroso. Su mirada, vacía y su andar era espeluznante. Atacó con una magia extraña. Parecía casi invencible."

"Casi, es la palabra clave. Le derrotaron."

"Los primeros ataques fueron nulos. De no ser por la humana que sabía el momento en que aquel ser estaba vulnerable, todos hubiéramos muerto." Respondió Legolas, sombrío.

"Fue sabio escuchar a _Jane _mi Príncipe, al fin y al cabo, ella fue entrenada para vencer a ese tipo de criaturas en su mundo." Comentó el curandero pelinegro con tono de desaprobación mientras veía a Tauriel y al grupo de elfos que la acompañaron. "Esos seres... según ella me comentó mientras sanaba, fueron diseñados para acabar con su gente. Gente mucho más poderosa que nosotros: hemos visto sus armas y el daño que éstas hacen. Su armadura es prácticamente indestructible por fuerzas de nuestro alcance. Y esas criaturas y sus malvados creadores llevaron a su gente al borde de la extinción." Pausó por unos instantes. "Fue poco sabio ignorar sus recomendaciones."

"No pude haberlo dicho mejor, doctor Samout." El rey acababa de entrar en el ala médica. "La misión fue un éxito debido a que decidí enviar un pequeño grupo extra como apoyo. De no haber sido así, quince elfos y probablemente una humana hubieran perecido hoy." Comentó con desaprobación. "No puedo culparlos del todo ya que las habilidades de dicha criatura hubieran tomado por sorpresa hasta al guerrero más experimentado." Terminó.

"A todo esto..." Dijo Ocram después de quedarse en silencio durante todo el sermón. Había estado ocupado atendiendo al soldado con las quemaduras en el pecho. "¿Dónde está Jane?"

"Ella ha escapado." Respondió Tauriel desde la camilla en la que se encontraba sentada.

~!

Jane Shepard estuvo casi aliviada de ser ella la que estuviera metida en problemas y no Tali Zora Vas'Normandy. La quariana sufría de una fobia inexplicable a los arácnidos y hubiese encendido _todo _el Bosque Verde en llamas como reacción a lo que la comandante estaba enfrentando. Y ella no podría culpar a Tali de eso, pues también sentía la necesidad de quemar todo a su alrededor y salir huyendo del lugar como si el mismo demonio la persiguiera.

"Tienes que estar bromeando…" se encontraba luchando contra las arañas más grandes que hubiera visto en su vida. "¡Sólo falta que arrojen ácido como si fueran racchini!" Exclamó mientras enterraba su cuchilla en el abdomen de uno de los arácnidos cuando éste le saltó encima.

Esta vez el husky plateado no se quedó inerte en los brazos de la comandante y se liberó de ellos, saltando en el torso de una de las bestias de ocho patas. Procedió entonces, a morder lo que podía alcanzar, ganándose chillidos de dolor por parte del arácnido en su actuar. Shepard entonces, con un golpe reforzado por sus bióticos, atravesó la cabeza del gigantesco ser con su puño y éste cesó todo movimiento.

"Eres el mejor compañero de equipo que he tenido hasta ahora en este mundo, Grunt." El aludido ladró felizmente. "Pero seguimos superados en números." Comentó la comandante, esquivando, aún con el dolor de su tobillo, al arácnido que había emprendido una embestida contra ella.

Había una manera de dañar gravemente e incluso matar a todas las arañas que se encontraban a su alrededor. Normalmente no iría por esta opción, por lo desprotegida que la dejaba temporalmente. Pero en realidad no tenía ninguna otra, aparte de matar a las bestias de una por una.

"¡Grunt, ven acá!" Llamó la vanguardista, tomando al cachorro entre sus brazos e hincándose en el suelo. Esperó a que la mayoría de las gigantescas arañas estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca para actuar.

~!

Beorn patrullaba las orillas del bosque, buscando amenazas. Los animales nativos siempre le advertían en dónde se encontraban los orcos y las arañas.

Esa mañana no había sido distinto. Un pajarillo le contó que un guerrero solitario estaba luchando contra un grupo de orcos en una disputa que incluía un cachorro de huargo. Los orcos lo querían y el guerrero se negaba a entregarlo.

El cambiapieles pidió entonces ser escoltado al lugar después de transformarse en su forma de oso. Tenía curiosidad; nunca había escuchado de cachorros de huargo.

En el camino se encontró con los restos de un orco muerto y de otra criatura decapitada que jamás había visto en su vida, pero no por eso dejaba de ser intimidante. El lugar olía a grandes cantidades de sangre élfica. Los elfos habían estado ahí. ¿Acaso era el guerrero un elfo? Lo dudaba. Los elfos eran una raza muy orgullosa y casi incapaz de ver más allá del aspecto físico. Si el guerrero fuera un elfo no protegería al cachorro de huargo de los orcos. Lo más seguro era que lo hubiera abandonado o matado.

Siguió a su pequeña escolta voladora por algunos minutos más. Llegó a lo que parecía el lugar que su informante le había dicho. No olía a elfo, lo que confirmaba su teoría. Pero sólo había rastros de orcos y del pequeño huargo. Los orcos no eran difíciles de identificar; había cuatro cadáveres con distintos tipos de heridas. Uno tenía un gran corte en el costado, otro estrellado contra un árbol, el tercero tenía una espada que lo atravesaba por completo en el pecho y el último parecía tener severas fracturas en el cuerpo y la cabeza destrozada. Aun así, no lograba encontrar el rastro del guerrero, sólo el del cachorro. Lo siguió.

El aroma se intensificó conforme avanzó por el bosque. Hasta que una luz azul-violeta se observó entre los árboles, seguido de chillidos de dolor que inmediatamente reconoció como de arañas gigantes.

Avanzó inmediatamente al lugar, después del destello. Varias arañas se encontraban despedazadas y agonizando. Y el susodicho guerrero cayó al suelo agotado. Su armadura extraña de cuerpo completo se encontraba cubierta en sangre negra de orco y fluidos pertenecientes a los arácnidos. El cachorro intentaba reanimarlo inútilmente empujando el rostro cubierto con sus patas peludas.

Se acercó a ellos y recibió un gruñido de amenaza por parte de la pequeña bestia. Estaba dispuesto a proteger al guerrero aun a costa de su bienestar.

~!

Jane Shepard creyó estar loca una vez que despertó después de haber quedado rendida por usar su habilidad biótica nova.

Grunt, su Grunt, estaba completamente inmerso en una conversación de gruñidos y sonidos extraños con un oso gigante. Y cuando decía oso gigante era porque tal oso podría llevar un krogan en la espalda y caminar como si nada.

"Hola, gran oso. ¿no nos vas a comer verdad?" No había nadie en los alrededores para juzgarla. Por lo que intentó comunicarse con la enorme bestia por más descabellado que eso fuera.

El oso giró a verla y Grunt también, éste último se mostró feliz de saber que estaba bien. La gran bestia negó con la cabeza.

"¿Me entiendes?" Un movimiento afirmativo. Shepard decidió entonces que su sanidad mental se había ido por la borda desde que bebió alcohol con los krogan aquella vez en el planeta Tuchanka. "En ese caso, ¿no sabrás qué camino tomar para llegar a las cuevas de los elfos? Intenté seguirles el paso pero me fue imposible porque me rompí el tobillo."

El oso gigante pareció fruncir el ceño momentáneamente y volvió afirmar con la cabeza. Se puso de pie y se colocó al costado de la comandante, inclinándose.

"Creo que puedo tachar 'Viaje en oso gigante' de mi lista de cosas ridículas y extremas por hacer, junto con 'luchar con arañas gigantes' y 'volver de la muerte por segunda vez'. Ven aquí Grunt." Cachorro y humana montaron al gran oso y éste salió corriendo en la dirección correcta hacia el reino de los elfos del Bosque Verde.

~!

"¿Cómo que escapó?" Preguntó Thranduil a los líderes del patrullaje. "¿Los incapacitó para poder huir?" Se encontraba muy enojado, le costaba creer que la humana hubiera superado en habilidad a sus elfos, quienes habían entrenado por siglos.

"No, mi Rey..." Respondió Tauriel un poco intimidada por el aura furiosa que Thranduil desprendía. "Cuando la horrorosa criatura cayó muerta y sucedió la milagrosa recuperación de nuestros compañeros, el Príncipe Legolas decidió que nos retirarámos inmediatamente. Un par de horas después nos dimos cuenta que no venía con ninguno de los grupos." Terminó de explicar.

"Entonces, es probable que en algún momento se separara de ustedes o que cayera en alguna brecha. Los humanos no son las criaturas más agraciadas que existan." Ofreció el rey.

"Nunca escuchamos ningún sonido perteneciente a una caída o similar, padre." Legolas abrió entonces los ojos en grande. "De hecho, nunca escuché que nos siguiera." Se giró a ver a Tauriel quien se había llevado una mano a la boca.

"Yo… yo tampoco la escuché." La elfa pelirroja no sabía qué pensar. "Lo último que supimos de ella, fue que examinaba con un objeto extraño que aparece y desaparece a voluntad de su brazo a Tellon, quien se encontraba inconsciente en esos momentos."

"¿Por que estaba desmayado?" Inquirió el rey con curiosidad.

"Cuando la criatura hizo esa habilidad mágica, mandó a volar a todos, padre. Tellon chocó contra la armadura de la mujer, no sabemos si se desmayó ahí, o al caer del árbol en el que terminaron."

"Interesante, entonces después de que te aseguraste que Tellon estaba bien, se retiraron y no supieron de ella." Murmuró. "La humana no escapó. Fue abandonada por ustedes. También fue alcanzada por el ataque de la criatura, pudo haber sido..."

"¡Oye guardia, te digo que yo puedo sola!" Se escuchó un reclamo en las afueras del ala médica que llamó la atención de ambos curanderos y de los ocupantes de la sala.

"Esa voz…" Murmuró Samout, acomodando sus negros cabellos mientras se acercaba a abrir la puerta.

"¡Jane!" Ocram corrió tras él y la puerta dio paso a un ajetreado guardia cargando a medias a Jane Shepard.

"¡Pero qué te pasó, mujer!" Samout se llevó ambas manos a la cara al ver el estado de la armadura: Estaba cubierta en lo que parecían ser ramas, hojas, sangre de orco y fluidos pertenecientes a los arácnidos gigantes que acechaban en el bosque.

"Déjala en esta camilla, por favor." Indicó el médico rubio. El guardia lo hizo, a pesar de las protestas pertenecientes a la comandante, quien insistía en que podía hacerlo sola.

"Mi Rey, llegó en la espalda de Beorn el cambiapieles, Gandalf se quedó con el charlando y me pidió que la ayudara a llegar al ala médica." Explicó el guardia.

"Ya conozco muy bien el camino al ala médica, pude haber llegado sola." Refunfuñó la espectro, quitándose el yelmo y dejándolo a su lado. Grunt saltó a la camilla y se recostó en su regazo lanzando un bostezo.

"Con todo respeto, señorita, ningún guardia con honor dejaría sola a una dama con el tobillo roto." Respondió con irritación en su voz y se retiró a su puesto dando pasos enojados en su andar, después de dar una respetuosa reverencia a su rey. Shepard rodó sus ojos en fastidio.

"Jane, ¿Qué te pasó?" Repitió el médico pelinegro con urgencia. Veía como el rey observaba con el ceño fruncido a la peluda criatura que se encontraba durmiendo en el regazo de la comandante.

"Veamos, vamos por orden. Una banshee nos ataca con su nova y nos manda a volar a todos, terminé en la rama de un árbol junto a un compañero que se desmaya por el fuerte golpe que sufrió. La banshee es derrotada y por bromas del destino caigo del árbol con el elfo encima. Por la posición mi tobillo se rompe. Nada grave. He luchado con peores fracturas por horas. Pero esto me impidió seguirle el paso al resto del equipo y para cuando me percaté, se habían esfumado." Legolas y Tauriel sintieron una pizca de remordimiento.

"Está bien, entiendo que te rompiste el tobillo al caer. Pero eso no explica el resto de la suciedad, en tu usualmente pulcra armadura." Comentó el pelinegro ayudando a la comandante con las bisagras de las placas en sus piernas, ensuciandose las manos en el acto.

"¡Me halagas, Samout!" Exclamó la vanguardista con una ligera risa que hizo sonreír al médico. El rey frunció aún más el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. "Bueno, estuve ahí esperando un par de horas y al final me levanté y anduve un buen rato, tratando de regresar por mi cuenta. No llegué muy lejos antes de sentir la necesidad de descansar y comer un poco, fue entonces donde el mejor compañero de equipo que he tenido hasta ahora apareció y me pidió un poco de lo que estaba comiendo." La comandante hizo una cara que demostraba ternura y suavidad mientras señalaba a la criatura que estaba en su regazo. "No se separó de mí cuando atacaron los orcos, uno escapó, por cierto y cuando nos topamos con las arañas participó activamente, mordiendo lo que podía alcanzar. Tiene mejor sentido del trabajo en equipo que muchas otras personas que he tenido la desgracia de conocer."

Recordó a Udina e hizo una cara de desagrado. No le gustaban los políticos pero odiaba a ese político por su alianza con Cerberus y su traición a toda la galaxia al conspirar y tratar de asesinar a los concejales, casi lográndolo con el concejal salariano y costandole la vida a Thane Krios, compañero de equipo y amigo. Estaba casi segura de que si Garrus no se hubiera adelantado con su propuesta, Thane le hubiera sugerido ser algo más que amigos.

"Espera un momento…" Samout se llevó una mano al entrecejo intentando procesar la información. Había terminado de auxiliar a la comandante a retirar su armadura. "Fuiste atacada por orcos, los venciste. Y después por arañas y las venciste igual. Teniendo una pierna rota." Jane salió de sus amargos recuerdos y se enfocó de nuevo en la conversación con un poco de dificultad.

"Sí … pero un orco escapó." Gimió un poco en dolor cuando Ocram levantó su pantalón y uniforme de la alianza para dejar a la vista un tobillo hinchado y amoratado. "Las arañas murieron o quedaron gravemente mutiladas después de la nova más intensa que he hecho desde mi graduación del entrenamiento Vanguardista"

"¡Eso es imposible para una simple humana!" Exclamó el elfo que había sido víctima de la banshee.

"¡Oh, vamos, cara bonita!" Respondió con frustración a la acusación del elfo castaño, volteando a verlo. "También es imposible que haya llegado de otro mundo y aquí estoy, imbécil."

"¡Tu y esas criaturas infernales! ¡Nuestro Rey casi fue asesinado y yo fui torturado en manos de ese monstruo!"

"¡Por favor! ¡¿Ahora eso es mi culpa?! ¡Yo estaba feliz dando la vida por mi gente!" Respondió Shepard con amargura. "¡Todos y cada uno de esos cientos de miles de soldados que murieron en la guerra contra los reapers eran mucho mejores personas que tú en tú inmortalidad alcanzarás a ser!" Enfurecía poco a poco, su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba y su visión se nublaba. Estaba en su límite. "¡Si quieres culpar a alguien de esas tragedias, culpa a los estúpidos magos que se metieron con lo que no sabían en búsqueda de más poder!" Dejó caer la cabeza y cerró los ojos cubriendolos con sus manos. "Yo debería haber muerto con mi gente. No estar escuchando las quejas y lloriqueos de niños mimados."

~!

Despertó, no supo cuando se quedó dormida. Su tobillo se encontraba firmemente vendado y entablillado. Grunt dormía en su abdomen.

"¿Sabes qué es eso?" Preguntó Thranduil desde las sombras a la comandante.

"Es un husky siberiano." Jane Shepard contestó con seguridad. "En mi mundo son usados como animales de compañía y guardianes. Bien entrenados, son el mejor protector que podrías desear."

"Coincido en que es un fiero protector, no se ha separado de tu lado en ningún momento." El rubio concedió, pero no podía dejar de sentir curiosidad por el huargo en miniatura. "¿Qué hiciste para ganar su lealtad?"

Jane lo miró con incredulidad. Grunt despertó de su siesta y procedió a ladrar y lamer el rostro de la comandante en respuesta.

"Lo mismo que se hace con cualquier animal, supongo. Un buen trato y comida." La espectro abrazo al husky. "Este es mi primer abrazo desde Garrus, Grunt. Hubieras puesto muy celoso al turiano Arcángel."

Thranduil se levantó de donde se encontraba sentado y procedió a retirarse del lugar. No estaba seguro cómo proceder con el huargo, ya que era muy diferente a los que había visto. Para empezar éste tenía cola. Los que los orcos usaban no. Lucía un pelaje completamente plateado, mientras que los que siempre había encontrado contaban con una coloración oscura o marrón. Y por último pero no menos importante, ese pequeño ser desprendía luz, no oscuridad como sus contrapartes lo hacían. Quizás y sí era un husky como ella decía.

"Entiendo. Tengo otra inquietud. Las heridas del equipo de exploración fueron curadas, inclusive las más graves. ¿Tienes alguna teoría?"

"Yo las curé." Respondió la pelirroja.

"Gracias, me comentaron que de no haber sido por eso uno de los miembros del equipo no hubiera sobrevivido."

"Agradecele al fallecido en acción Mordin Solus, él diseñó el sistema que salvó las vidas de tus soldados." Comentó la comandante, restándole importancia. "Yo solo presioné el botón, Rey."

Thranduil asintió con la cabeza, serio y añadió antes de cerrar la puerta: "Solo para que lo sepas, ambos equipos fueron reprendidos por dejarte atrás estando herida y ten por seguro que serán informados de tu intervención para salvar sus vidas."

Jane Shepard no pudo protestar. Quería quedar en el anonimato respecto a las heridas sanadas, pero por alguna razón no podía mentirle al rey. Nunca les pudo mentir a las figuras de autoridad superiores a ella. Ni siquiera a Aria T'Loak, la reina pirata y monarca de lo ilegal.

~!~!

**Y esto ha sido todo. Si te gusto el capitulo dejame un review y toma una galleta. Y si no, no hagas nada. ¡Pero esas galletas me las dejas en paz!**


End file.
